The One
by 2ENVY
Summary: Sirius Black has his eyes set on one girl. Too bad she's out of bounds.
1. The One Stuck with James

**The One Stuck with James**

School - that one thing that everyone must face. Although this was James Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was dreading it. It had finally hit him that this was the last year he had a chance with Lily Evans.

The love of his life.

James wandered carelessly about his back garden. The ancient, roman statues were heavily contrasted with the muggle garden gnomes his father had picked out. The cool breeze whipped through his jet, black hair. He had an air of arrogance about the way he hastily moved about. His tall, built body and sparkling, hazel eyes made him the centre of attention for many Hogwarts' girls.

"James!" Remus snapped, "Stop brooding and come inside...Did you get Hayley a present?"

Remus did not hold the same arrogant sense as him. He had a slight nervous stance as if someone was about to attack him. Eyes darting from one side to the other, he kept an eye on everyone around him and fiddled nervously with his fingers. His smooth face, soft yellow-brown eyes and velvet-like hair that fluttered in the soft breeze, overcame his shabby clothes. Two long scars ran from his ear to the middle of his left cheek giving him a sense of a heroic warrior.

Remus attended Hogwarts with James, and he too dreaded going back to school.

James nodded turning his back to Remus, "I feel so old Moonstar – my last year!"

"Stop calling me that! People think we're in love!" Remus exclaimed; his voice, although shrieking, had a ringing softness to it. Many girls called it melodic; James liked to call his voice girly.

A bark-like laughter rang from behind Remus.

Sirius Black. His black hair fell elegantly onto his face, framing his penetrating, grey eyes. He had the same, if not more arrogant nature as James. He flashed a cheeky grin at James and ran his hand through his hair. Sirius had picked up the last trait from him. They both were practically inseparable. For everywhere one of them was, the other was sure to be found.

"I'm sure red will go out with you this year."

James gave out an ape-like grunt as Sirius came to stand beside him, "Did you get Hayley something?"

"She's not my sister," Sirius said, roughly kicking the grass, uprooting a patch of it.

"I'm not your sister, you still gave me present," Remus said, furrowing his eyebrows.

James and Sirius turned around to face a scowling Remus, "He gave you a hug," James sniggered, "That doesn't count - it has to cost something."

"It costed me a date!" Sirius growled, "She thought I had a thing for Remus."

"It still doesn't count," said James, a grin now plastered on his face.

"Can we go down to breakfast now?" Sirius snapped, "I'm starving."

"You already ate," Remus grinned.

"Only a little," Sirius replied, defending his humungous appetite.

"It's only eight and you're having your second meal?" Remus said, amusingly, "Hey! Where'd Prongs go?"

Sirius gasped pushing past Remus to enter the house, "He's going to finish the maple syrup!" Remus gave him the I-think-you're-losing-it look. Sirius was well known for his love for maple syrup. It had to be on everything; even the mashed potatoes.

"That's my syrup!" Sirius squealed, lunging at James from across the table. He grabbed the bottle out of James' hands giving him a fierce look. James scowled at him. Sirius took a seat opposite him and piled his own plate with pancakes.

"Hey, where's Peter?" James asked, looking around. Peter was a fellow student at Hogwarts with James, Sirius and Remus. Together they made up the infamous Marauders. Peter was considerably shorter than the rest, and even though he didn't possess the most handsomely, good looks of the others, he still had his fair share of girls. His mousy brown hair and soft brown eyes gave him an adorable, chipmunk- look that most girls fancied.

"For the last time James, he's with his family in France!" Sirius snapped, "He's meeting us on the bloody train!"

"I was just askin', no need to get all moo – Happy birthday!" James exclaimed, as Hayley walked into the dining room.

Hayley was James' younger sister. With only eleven months apart, they couldn't be more different. The only viable things they had in common was their surname, their hair colour and both played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (although Hayley played seeker and James, a chaser). James had a protective streak when it came to Hayley; he saw it as his duty to "protect" - such as protecting her from boys, harmful situations, boys, Sirius, having fun and boys.

Her silky, black hair swayed down her back as she walked towards the table. Her deep, blue eyes scanned the table pausing at Remus and smiling. James stood up, like the perfect gentleman and kissed her on the cheek, she took a seat beside him.

"Did you like my present?" James asked excitedly.

Hayley nodded gleefully, "I can't imagine Slytherin faces when half the team walk out with Nimbus 1500s; catching the snitch shouldn't take long."

"Happy Birthday Hay-Lee," Sirius grinned, throwing her a wink.

"My name is one word," Hayley grunted.

"I know," said Sirius, giving her the obvious, forced smile, "But I said it slowly so you could catch it."

"Was that some dumb innuendo that I'm slow?" Hayley said, putting on the same forced smile as Sirius.

"I'm glad you caught on," Sirius grinned, "I thought it would take you longer."

"Unlike you -"

"That's enough," James said cutting across Hayley.

It wasn't as if Sirius and Hayley didn't like each other; they did. However, they enjoyed snapping at each other more –like a sport. But beside the snapping they were pretty "tight".

"Gosh," Sirius muttered, as he reached over and took a piece of toast off her plate, "I was just trying to be helpful -"

"Don't be an idiot, Sirius," Hayley sharply replied, as she snatched the syrup out of Sirius' other hand, she turned to face James, "James, Terry's-"

"I know he's having a stupid party, you can't go, you know what Terry's like right?" James said, "Exactly like Sirius, except he's in Ravenclaw."

Sirius gasped and opened his mouth ready to retort, but Hayley cut across him, "Terry is not an idiot."

"Hey!" Sirius shrieked, flicking a chunk of pancake at Hayley with his fork.

"Not an idiot," James said, throwing Sirius an apologetic smile, "A playboy," he muttered the last word as if it were venom.

"How do you know?" Hayley asked, pursing her lips.

"Look – I- wait – No – look – I'm not going to convince mum for you!" James snapped as he shoved the last pancake into this already, overfilled mouth.

"Thanks for getting dressed," Mrs. Potter said sarcastically to Hayley, as she walked through the door. Hayley wore her pyjama shorts and a tank top which may have revealed a bit too much skin. Mrs. Potter was a short woman with frizzy, auburn hair. Her smile could warm anybody's day.

"They're not dressed!" Hayley said, referring to James and Sirius who were just wearing their pyjama bottoms.

"Yes, but ministry officials walking in and out of this house aren't going to gawk at them," Mrs. Potter said buttering a piece of bread.

James choked on his cereal, while Sirius, grinning, thumped him on the back.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Hayley snapped, "It was an insult to you."

James stuck out his tongue at her.

"Terry's having a party," Hayley said, "Tomorrow night."

"I'm proud of him," Mrs. Potter smiled, and continued to look through the prophet.

"And?" Hayley asked, "Can I go?"

James laughed, "Terry's a lunatic, mum; and he jumps on every girl he sees."

"Quite like somebody else we know," Hayley said, eyeing Sirius.

"Hayley!" Mrs. Potter snapped, "You can't go now; and apologise to Sirius."

"Why?" Hayley said, "You always side with James -"

"It's not about taking sides!" Mrs. Potter said, "Your father wouldn't think twice about it anyway, you ask him and if he says yes…"

Hayley glared at her before she stormed off to Mr. Potter's office, James called after her, "Hayley! Wait, I want to see the show," He grinned.

"Daddy!" Hayley chirped, as she knocked on his door, with James grinning manically behind her.

Hayley was quite the 'Daddy's little girl'. Both she and James were spoilt rotten, but it was obvious that Mr. Potter spoilt Hayley and Mrs. Potter with James.

He looked up at her, and dismissed the two men he was speaking to immediately, "Yes, darling," he said.

"You know Terry Price?" Hayley asked him, taking a seat on his desk.

"Price? Unspeakable aren't they?"

"Yeah," Hayley nodded, "Well, he's having his seventeenth party tomorrow, and he's invited me to come along."

"Well I thought his parents were in France doing ministry business," he frowned.

"I'm not sure," Hayley said quickly, "But it's just a few of his friends, a small get together," she added a smile at the end; James snorted at her tactics.

"I'll get someone to drop you off," he smiled at her. She grinned, jumped off the table and kissed him on the cheek as she made her way to the door, when James caught her by the arm.

"Wait a minute Hayley," James said, "Isn't Terry Price the guy who got suspended for setting his ex-girlfriend on fire? Or was he the guy who tried to smuggle alcohol to the Christmas Ball? Or wait, did he do both of those?"

"What?" Hayley hissed to James, pulling her arm back.

"Yes, James, what was that?" Mr. Potter said getting out of his chair.

"Yeah, and I think he got caught naked with another ex-girlfriend in a broom closet, boy-"

"Hayley, maybe you should just spend the day with James," he said sitting back down.

"I don't want to spend the day with him!" Hayley snapped, her cheek growing red and her eyes welling up.

"Don't talk to me in that tone," Mr. Potter said sternly before returning to his papers, "And anyway, I don't like the idea of you partying with this hooligan."

Hayley took a deep breath; she glanced over to James who was grinning like a madman. But it was easy to make her upset. Hell, she would even get upset at James' messy room.

_Hayley's POV  
_  
Around noon, there was a light knock on my door.

"Come in," I grunted.

"Mum said to get ready for Diagon Alley," James announced, like it was the most important news of the day. He puffed out his chest resembling Tarzan.

"I'm not going."

"Well, I'll just have to get you robes in my size then," he sighed, "Imagine walking around Hogwarts, with your robes trailing around on the floor."

"I'm not that short."

"You're barely five feet."

"James."

"Yes buttercup?"

I tried to give him a death glare but it was too damn hard not to laugh at his foolish grin. I pushed him out, and closed the door behind him.

James could be the biggest pain at times. No..more like all the time. Not only would he not leave me alone; he wouldn't leave the guys I liked, alone. He would either knock them out or stalk and then knock them out. It was my seventh year and I had not been in a relationship that had lasted longer than a week (that James knew about). So my mission this year was to meet the perfect boy. Someone smart, kind, caring, funny and definitely had to be bigger than James. I got ready in ten minutes and waited down stairs for James and Sirius. I was wearing denim shorts and a white top. James came bounding down the stairs, and took a glance at me.

"MUM!" he shouted, "Hayley's going to Diagon Alley with only her underwear on."

"Shut-up," I snapped, grabbing an apple and throwing it at him.

He caught the apple with ease and threw back, only at the window.

"MUM!" he yelled again, "Hayley threw an apple out the window!"

"Mummy's boy," I muttered under my breath. I walked into the next room, to find Sirius lying on the floor. I walked over and stood over him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, now I'm looking up your shorts-"

"Sirius!" I jumped away and helped him up.

"Beautiful thighs, I must say," he grinned, "Before I was waiting for you to come and stand over me, hoping you were wearing a skirt-" I hit him playfully on the arm, "Just because I looked up your shorts doesn't give you the right to hit me," He said, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

I grinned.

I got along better with Sirius. He wasn't trying to ruin my life.

Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows at me, "Did you hear Terry made Quidditch captain?"

I could always talk to Sirius. Usually. He typically let it slip to James, but he was good if I just wanted to talk or have a pointless conversation...Although he sometimes did get protective – but I knew he was only being sweet.

"Yeah, he owled me, and he wasn't surprised James made captain either," I replied.

"He owled you?" Sirius said surprised, "I didn't know you guys were owling?"

I smiled, and whispered, "We're more than just owling."

"Better not let James hear that," Sirius grinned.

"I can only imagine what would happen," I sighed.

______________________________________________________________________

_James' POV  
_  
We arrived at Diagon Alley ten minutes later. I was glad that Hayley wasn't angry at me anymore. I watched her walking a few steps ahead, making comments about this and that, occasionally throwing an insult at me and then complaining about me following her.

"James, look!" she squealed suddenly, jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked as she pointed to the crowd.

"It's Lily!" She exclaimed.

My head snapped up as I squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of that auburn hair, "Where?" I turned back to look at Hayley, only to find she had taken off in the other direction, running off into the crowd, "Hayley!" I yelled after her, "Sirius!" I snapped as I saw him chatting up a blonde girl, he looked around to me, annoyed. I beckoned him to follow me as I raced after Hayley.

"I'LL OWL YOU!" I heard him yell back to the blonde.

I caught up with her as she stopped to chat with one of her school friends. She waved goodbye, while I waited, un-noticed, behind her. She swivelled around and jumped to see me standing there.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed.

"Getting away from you," She snapped, "You're like a damn magnet, Potter!"

"There could be death eaters, anywhere!" I reasoned, trying not to attract attention.

"I can protect myself, believe it or not," She said.

"I know you can, but if anything happened to you, do you think I'd ever see light again? Dad would bury me alive!"

"He won't, because I'll be fine!" She replied, trying to escape from me again.

"Hayley!" I called after her, "Why don't I go pick up the books, and I'll meet Sirius and you in Madam Malkins."

"I can go alone."

"I know, but Sirius can't."

"I can too!" Sirius squealed, "Gringotts is that-a-way."

"That's great Sirius," I grinned; I bet he was still thinking about the blonde, "I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

I heard her grunt as I walked away. I could tell that something had changed with Hayley; maybe I had said or done something to make her angry. Sure, I mean, I annoy her and order her around a bit, but – oh I don't know, she's just changed. I paid for the books and walked out, I was a little late in meeting them, but it should be fine. I walked into Madam Malkins. I found Hayley and Sirius squabbling about something near the counter.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Sirius won't let me pay!" Hayley snapped.

"Hayley won't let me pay!" Sirius snarled.

I handed some money over to the lady, who was quite amused by the situation.

"I paid; did you get my robes Hayley?" I asked her, as I pulled her and Sirius out of the store. She nodded, aiming a kick at Sirius.

"No!" I shrieked, I pulled her towards me as Sirius laughed, "Stop – Sirius...Shut up!"

"Do you want to eat lunch and head home?" I asked her, still holding her arm tightly. She and Sirius nodded.

"HAYLEY!" came a rough voice from behind us. She swirled around, dragging me with her.

A guy with a blonde hair came running towards Hayley, and hugged her. I immediately, pulled her out of the embrace.

"Terry?" I snapped, "Don't you have a party tonight."

"Tomorrow," He shrugged, grinning at Hayley, "You're coming right?" he asked, "I'm not going to celebrate my birthday without my girlfriend," as he winked at her.

"Oy!" I yelled, "Don't make eyes at her, you quaterwit – haha get it? It's usually half-wit but -"

"James, please, don't embarrass yourself; let's just go to lunch," Hayley said, pulling me away from Terry.

"Don't you dare come near her," I growled, as I looked down at him; he barely reached my chin.

She managed to pull me away from him, with Sirius' help, "Come over for dinner tonight," Hayley said, as she pecked with him on the lips, "Around seven." He nodded and walked off.

"You didn't tell me you two were going out!" I hissed as we walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't have to tell you everything James," She snapped, as she took a seat beside Sirius, "I told Sirius."

"What?" I snarled, looking over to Sirius, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She only told me this morning," He shrugged as he threw Hayley a glance, "I would have told you tonight."

Bless Sirius. He tries so hard not to make me angry.

"Let's have lunch at home," I said, walking out.

"See what you did?" I heard Hayley snap at Sirius, she followed me out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't understand what just happened here," Sirius muttered from behind us.


	2. The One Over for Dinner

**The One Over for Dinner**

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I was sitting opposite to Terry, James beside him and Sirius beside me, and with mum and dad sitting at either ends of the table.

"So Terry, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Dad asked. I looked at him angrily; so typical.

"I love her very much, sir," he said proudly, throwing James a smirk. James snorted.

"So how long have you and Hayley been going out?" Mum asked.

"Around a week before the exams," He said. I cringed knowing what was coming next.

"So you decided to screw her around before exams?" James asked, smirking.

"No!" I defended him, I kicked James under the table and hissed to him, "Leave him alone."

"What are you thinking of doing after school?" Dad asked. I knew Dad hoped that he would be an auror or minister.

"Something in the Quidditch area," Terry smiled. I cringed again.

"Not that bright?" James leered.

"Mum!" I cried, as James grinned at me.

"James, stop," Mum snapped.

"How's your sister? Does she still have the black eye from when you punched her?" James asked.

"James!" Mum snapped again, "That's enough."

"It's alright, Mrs Potter," coughed Terry, "It's getting late though, I must head off. Dinner was lovely, thank you."

"I'll walk you out," I said, standing up, and throwing James another death stare.

We walked out of the room, and I held the front door, "Sorry about that, you know James…" Terry smiled, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I smiled up at him, "You could stay over..."

"And get you in trouble?" He grinned and kissed me again on the lips.

"I thought you had to get home?" James snapped, as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," he nodded, "And I'm having the party tomorrow night, if you guys wanna come along..."

"Yeah, sure," James said, his voice dripping a tone of sarcasm. He pushed Terry out into the front lawn, and closed the door. He smiled at me innocently, and sighed, "What an idiot."

I walked back into the dining room, "Terry's having his party tomorrow; can I go? Please Daddy?"

"He seems like a nice boy, Hayley, but is this really the time for a boyfriend?" Dad asked, "N.E.W.T.s is just around the corner."

I sighed, "Fine, you never care about what I want," and pushed my plate away.

"Hayley," Dad said sternly, "I do care-"

"James and Sirius have like fifty girlfriends a year, you don't say anything to them!"

"Hey!" James squealed, "I do not!"

Dad threw a look at James before glancing back at me, "I'll allow you to go to Terry's party tomorrow, but if you don't keep up your marks…" He trailed off, "Of course James will have to go with you-"

"I might as well stay at home," I grunted, "Can't I take Sirius?"

"Oh... okay, I guess it'll give me time to talk to James," Dad said, getting out of his seat. I grinned at James, who looked as if he was about to drop dead.

________________________________________

Sirius thumped loudly on the door. Terry opened it. He had a mop of blonde hair and dull, green-bluish eyes. He was well built and slightly shorter than Sirius.

"Hayley! I was wondering when you'd arrive," Terry said, "Oh, I see you brought a body guard."

"It was Daddy," Hayley grinned as they stepped into the full house, "Don't your parents work for the ministry?" She said looking around. The house was full of drunk, Hogwarts' students.

"They're on holidays," Terry grinned, "You look hot, by the way."

Hayley smiled.

"You wanna go upstairs, to my room?" Terry asked, sliding his hand around her waist.

"Get away from her, you idiot," Sirius barked.

"Sirius, would you mind getting me a drink?" Hayley asked, "Don't worry, I'll be right here when you come back, trust me." Sirius nodded, and headed off into the crowd.

"Red?" Sirius called out as he approached the drinks table.

The redhead swiftly turned around, "Black!" she gasped, "Stop calling me that!"

"Only if you stop calling me Black," Sirius replied, grinning at his own joke.

"What you are doing here?" he asked, "This doesn't look like your kind of party."

"Anne wanted to come," Lily sighed. Anne and Lily were best friends since the beginning of their Hogwarts education. Although they were both really quite different.

"Is James here?" Lily asked.

"No, Hayley wouldn't let him come- you know how he gets," Sirius said, "I heard you're head girl."

"Yeah, mum and dad are so happy, is Remus head boy?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You haven't heard? It came as a shock to everyone..it's James," Sirius said.

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, choking on her drink, "Potter? Head boy?"

"He's not as bad as he seems Evans, the stupid idiot has grown up a lot during these holidays, he says he doesn't want to annoy Slytherins or pull pranks anymore," Sirius laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "But we did egg cars today."

"That was you guys!" Lily gasped, "My parents were so angry; it was a new car!"

Sirius grinned foolishly, "Sorry, about that."

"There wasn't any damage," Lily smiled, "So Potter's grown up eh?"

"Yeah, why so interested?" Sirius grinned.

"I have to work with him all year," Lily said shaking her head.

"Give him a chance this year when he asks you out, consider it please?"

Lily laughed, "So on our date he can tell me how great he is."

"He is pretty cool, not better than me though," Sirius smirked.

"Oh boy," Lily muttered.

"Just consider him, for me?" Sirius pouted.

"Yeah, out of all people -you," Lily grinned, "You wanna go outside, you can tell me all about the wonder that is James. The smell in here is killing me."

They walked out onto the front porch together.

"Where's Anne, anyway?" Sirius asked.

Lily shrugged, "Probably with some guy, making out."

"Ah, making out, how I miss it," Sirius sighed.

Lily laughed at his expression, "How you got half the girls in the school to go out with you, I'll never know."

"Well, it's not really going out, just a lot of making out and sex," he said casually.

"James actually trusted you to come with Hayley here... wow," Lily whispered, "That's something you don't see every day."

"So you watch us every day?" Sirius grinned.

"Oh yes, I just can't get enough," she said sarcastically.

"James will be happy to know that," Sirius laughed.

Lily sighed.

"He's a good guy you know Red?" Sirius said, taking a sip of Firewhisky.

"Yeah, I know," Lily said, ignoring that last bit.

Sirius gasped, "Oh my god, Lily Evans admitting James Potter is a good guy- the Daily Prophet would want this story."

"Shut-up!" Lily snapped, "He's just so irritating and so are you."

"Thanks, I'll let him know."

"How were your holidays?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"So where's Hayley, aren't you supposed to be watching her?"

But Lily's question didn't need answering, as Hayley came running the out the door.

"Hayley!" Sirius yelled after her.

"Sirius! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want to go home!"

"What happened?" Sirius jumped out of his seat, and grabbed Hayley by the upper arm to stop her from walking away.

"I want to go home!" She hissed, her eyes welling up.

"Did Terry do anything-" Sirius began.

"No, can we please go home?" Hayley muttered, now aware Lily was listening to their conversation.

"Okay, okay, wait up," Sirius sighed, he turned to Lily, "You wanna come over and have dinner tonight? Dinner isn't served 'till seven."

"Um- yeah, okay, sure," Lily smiled.

They apparated at the front door, Lily looked up at the house and gasped, "Wow, the Potter Mansion...so Potter does tell the truth." Sirius grinned and knocked on the door.

The door opened almost immediately, "Lily! What are you doing here?" Remus asked, shocked.

"I invited her over for dinner, can we come inside?" Sirius said impatiently.

"Yeah sure, James' will be so happy to know, he's in the kitchen-"

"Great story, Remus," Hayley snapped, "Move!"

Remus jumped out of the way, "What did you do?" Remus hissed at Sirius, as Hayley's thundering footsteps faded away.

"Nothing," Sirius yelped, "I was talking to Lily, and she just – I really don't know."

"You left her alone?" he grinned, "James'll be mad…"

"Why is James so protective of her – she's not a baby," Lily muttered, as Remus led them to the kitchen.

Remus smiled at Lily's indistinct comment, "Imagine you have a little sister that most of the Hogwarts population wants to shag – and the fact that she rejects most of them and James pranks the others – makes her kind of like a challenge to all the boys-"  
"She has to have a boyfriend sometime - would James be alright if one of you guys went out with her?" Lily suggested.

Remus grew a shade of light pink, "That would be worse – I rather not think about it." They waited at the kitchen door watching the commotion inside.

"-But mommy, you promised you'd have dinner with us today," James pouted as he sat on the kitchen counter.

She ruffled his hair, "I know Jamesie, but they want me to follow up on a lead, and the sooner we catch this Voldomort, the better."

"It's Voldemort."

"Jamesie darling, I really got to go, but look you have guests – was that Hayley thundering up the stairs before?" Mrs. Potter asked, she kissed James on the cheek and ruffled his hair like he was a four year old. James turned around, facing them.

"Oh-" James stuttered collapsing down.

Sirius laughed, picking James' off the floor, "Lily's staying for dinner, is that okay Jamesie?"

"Oh so this is the girl that's been driving my Jamesie loopy," Mrs Potter said smiling, she kissed James on the cheek again, "She's pretty James," Mrs. Potter muttered to him. Lily grew a deep red matching James' face.

"I have to go, you kids look after yourselves," Mrs. Potter said, eyeing James' pout, "Remus make sure James and Sirius have their dinner before they touch any of the candy – and remember only two pieces of candy each; it was nice to meet you Lily."

Lily smiled at Mrs. Potter, as she apparated out.

"Mommy? Seriously? Mr. Macho and Mommy?" Lily muttered to Remus.

"Yes, the biggest mommy's boy, siriusly," Sirius laughed, ruffling James' hair.

"That joke is getting old Padfoot," James muttered, "So what happened with Hayley?"

"I don't know – I was talking to red – " Sirius shrugged

"Don't call me that – how would you like it if I called you by your hair colour?" Lily snapped.

"You mean, how would I like it if you called me Black? – well judging by how that's already my name – I wouldn't really care," Sirius grinned.

"Wait-" James said cutting across Lily who was just about to retort to Sirius' statement, as he turned to Sirius, "I thought you were going to watch her."

"You know what, James, look! It's Lily, doesn't she look pretty?" Remus quirked, "I'll sort out Hayley." He left the kitchen swiftly.

James for the first time acknowledged Lily's presence in his kitchen, "Hey Evans," James said coolly, taking a seat next to her.

"You can't act macho now Prongs, she's seen the real you - mommy's boy," Sirius smirked.

"Shut up," James snapped, throwing a grape at him, "So how you been?"

"Great, you look really old Jamesie," Sirius said, mimicking Lily's voice.

"Shut up," this time it was Lily who spoke up.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds a-lonnee," Sirius said making kissing noises, as he left the room. He bumped into Remus and Hayley on his way, who gave him weird glances.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius as if he were some monkey.

"Nothing," Sirius said brushing off their glances, "What happened to you?" He asked Hayley.

"Nothing," she croaked, wiping her eyes.

"What happened? Was it Terry?" James asked hopping off his seat, "He won't know what's coming to him."

"It- it wasn't," Hayley sniffled.

"Want some spinach?" James asked her grinning. Spinach always made her happy.

"Not really," she smiled. It wasn't the food that made her smile, but the word. Spinach. SPIN-ACH.

"Well, I'm forcing you, and you'll do what I say," James smiled.

Sirius coughed, "No wonder Lily rejects you all the time, with lines like that mate-"

"Padfoot, just –" James whipped his wand out and Sirius was whipped upside down, hanging in midair by his ankle.

"POTTER!" Sirius yelled, reminding Lily of herself, "PUT ME DOWN, MOMMY'S BOY!"

"I see you don't like the spell put on you, eh?" Lily grinned.

"JAMES POTTER- YOU MOMMY'S BOY, PUT ME DOWN!" Sirius yelled again.

"Keep calling me that," James snapped.

"James, put him down," Remus grinned.

James put his wand back in his pocket, as Sirius landed with a crash on the floor.

"You're going to be sorry for doing that!" Sirius shouted, leaping towards James.

"Stop!" Hayley yelled, "You know what, you guys go out to eat-" She eyed James, and then left the room.

"Hayley!" James yelled after her, he turned to Remus, "What is up with her?"

"I don't know, but I'm starving, can we eat dinner then figure this out?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," James muttered, running his hand through his hair.

About a half an hour later they sat around the table, with empty plates and full stomachs.

"I should get going, mum and dad will be wondering where I am," Lily said.

"I'll walk you out," Remus smiled, they walked out of the room.

James stared after them angrily, "I should go talk to Hayley about what happened."

"Yeah, you know what, I'll talk to her, I don't feel like cleaning all this up," Sirius said, and ran off before James could stop him.

__________________________________________________________________________

Sirius' POV

I knocked lightly on Hayley's door. It was painted a pale pin; which looked very odd compared to the other mahogany doors.

"Come in!" Hayley called, from inside, "What do you want – oh." Her face fell slightly as she saw me. She lay on her perfectly made bed with her pyjamas on and a magazine on her lap.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning against her doorframe. Her room was spotless. The timber floors gleamed; her pink walls seemed as if there were diamonds stuck to them. The schoolbooks were stacked neatly on her tall white bookshelf and her washing was neatly piled in the washing basket.

She didn't answer my question, but went back to reading her magazine.

"What happened at the party?" I asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Why don't you just ask Remus, I was assuming he told you," Hayley said, flipping pages of her magazine rapidly.

I took the magazine out of her hands and threw it onto the floor.

"Sirius!" Hayley cried. I sighed, and stretched out on the bed beside her, throwing my arm around her shoulder.

Hayley pouted, resting her head on my shoulder, "Everybody thinks I'm a skank, willing to shag any old guy."

I didn't quite know how to react to this, I opened and closed my mouth a few times, "How old?"

"Sirius!" she snapped, playfully hitting me on the chest.

"Did Terry say that?" I asked.

Hayley sighed, "He wanted to get into my pants, but I said no - I mean - we hardly know each other – we haven't even been on a proper date, he asked me out before exams and then invited me to his party – I mean I liked him, but it doesn't mean I want to sleep with him-"

"You're rambling," I laughed, it was a common trait of hers. When she didn't want to say or do something she would ramble until she would get her wanted. I had picked up on her tricks, "What happened after you said no?" I pressed.

"He got angry – kind of mental – funny really... he said I would go around shagging anyone, so why not him?" said Hayley, her voicing growing shaky. I could tell now, even without looking at what I suspected would be a hurt expression on her face, that she was upset. Hayley was very emotional. Anything could set her off. I guessed that this was why James had such a weak spot for her; she was a very soft person. She wouldn't get angry when James did or said stupid things to her, she would get upset. Her dark, blue eyes would well up, her cheeks would turn a light red and her lips form into a pout. And it was genuine. Not some ploy she had stole off James when things didn't go his way.

"I don't even know why I'm upset," Hayley sobbed suddenly, her body shaking, "I guess-"

I tightened my grip on her, "Have you?" I asked. I had to admit I was curious.

"What?" she croaked.

"Shagged anyone," I muttered. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt embarrassed asking her.

"No – don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing!" I smiled at her, "You think because you haven't shagged anyone I'm going to laugh at you?"

"I'm waiting for the right person," she muttered, "You haven't…" I smiled at her innocence. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and stood up.

I grinned her, "Oh I have- and not to the right girls either," I looked at her.

She blushed, "Oh – I didn't – I mean-"

"I don't regret it," I shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning, okay – yes, I'll pick up the magazine, I can see how much the mess is killing you."

"Thanks," she smiled at me, I stood up and picked up the magazine from the floor and handed it to her, "You know, Terry thought that we had something going on," she added suddenly, as I was about to turn away.

Her statement caught me off guard.

"We- us- me and you?" I laughed nervously, "I- you… us – what?"


	3. The One with the Problem

**The One with the Problem**

"HAYLEY! WAKE UP!" Mum yelled from downstairs, for the second time. I frowned, and heaved myself out of bed. I walked over to the mirror, checking to see if my appearance was still the same. It was an old habit; I had gotten used to waking up and finding my hair in weird colours or having one eye missing or a mushroom growing out of my head. I still had my black hair, which reached half way down my back; I looked at my eyes closely making sure they were still a deep blue.

"Hayley- don't worry, we didn't do anything," James said, leaning against my doorframe. He was fully dressed in his muggle clothes. He had half a waffle in one hand and a piece of bacon in the other. I looked at him in disgust, as he shoved the waffle into his already full mouth.

He swallowed the waffle and continued, "It's nearly time to leave; get dressed." He stared at me for a second longer then walked off.

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out something to wear. I glanced at the large photo frame beside it that Remus had given to me for my last birthday. It was crammed with several photos. The first one was of James and I. We were eight and I was twice the size of him. I smiled at the thought of me beating him in an arm wrestle. The photo next to it was one of me and Jason (my totally cute neighbour). Underneath it was a photo of Sirius pulling my pigtails. The next one was of Kate (my best friend) and me. She had blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. We wore matching clothing- denim miniskirts, tight tops and four-inch heels. I tore myself away from the photos and quickly got changed before Mom or James had the chance to yell at me. I managed to fit a few more needless things into my trunk, I tapped it with my wand to zip it up and hauled it downstairs to the kitchen.

James grinned at me as I came down the stairs, my trunk rattling behind me, "What?" I snapped at him.

"You are a witch you know?" He grinned.

Nobody's POV

The compartment door swung open.

"Hey Kate," Sirius grinned, as she came and took a seat beside him. Kate and Hayley had been best friends since first year. They were practically inseparable. Kate was like a princess, with long swishing, golden hair, rosy lips and bright, blue eyes. Except she didn't wear the long beautiful gowns - even though she could afford them - instead replaced the gowns with short, tight skirts and little, stretchy tops. Not that was a bad thing, many boys seemed to appreciate it.

"Hey Sirius, where's everyone else?" She asked, looking around at the empty compartment.

"Prefect meetings," Sirius shrugged, "Where's Hayley?"

"Hanging out with Carlos," she replied casually, she got up and sat opposite Sirius. She flicked her legs up and rested them beside him. Sirius ignored her. The compartment door swung open again.

"Hey Padfoot!" Peter squeaked as he took a seat beside Sirius.

"Hey Wormtail. Where have you been?" Sirius asked, not looking at Peter.

"Oh… you know me, got lost," Peter said nervously, "What do you wanna do?"

"Nothing," Sirius snapped.

"Oh," he shrugged.

"I didn't know they were going out?" Sirius asked curiously.

"He wants her… I dunno… it's very confusing… they're probably just having a make out session…" Kate drifted off.

"I might go check on her-" Sirius stopped as the compartment door swung open again. Remus, James, Lily and Anne stepped inside.

"Who are you checking on Padfoot?" James said taking a seat next to Remus, he grinned as Lily took a seat next to him.

"No one, no one… just you know…my elbow," Sirius said quickly.

James scowled, "Has it got that pus bubble thing you had last year?"

"No!" Sirius defended himself, as Kate edged away from him, "That was a mosquito bite!"

James examined Sirius' elbow, "It looks fine to me,"

"Remember the last time you said it looked fine?" Sirius asked, James thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Well, I'll go check it up, just in case."

James smiled, "Padfoot, seriously, who are you checking up on?"

"Hayley," Kate answered before Sirius could.

"Why, what happened?" James asked.

"Nothing, I told you… something's up with my elbow," Sirius said before Kate could cut in.

"But you shouldn't interrupt Sirius, they could be busy," Kate giggled.

Sirius' eyes narrowed at Kate.

"They?" James squeaked, sounding like Peter, "I think I'll check on her."

"There's no need…" Sirius said, following James out of the compartment, "It's just my elbow."

James opened every door which had the blinds pulled down. It was the third door that he opened where he finally found her. She was pressed up against the window, with Carlos' hands underneath her shirt.

James grabbed Carlos by the back of his shirt, yanking him away from Hayley.

"JAMES!" Hayley yelled. She freed Carlos' shirt from James' grip. James gripped Hayley by the upper arm and pulled her back into their compartment, "JAMES! You're so embarrassing!"

"What happened?" Remus asked, tearing himself away from his book.

"He was forcing himself on her!" James yelled at Hayley, he looked around the compartment, "Where's Pete? And everyone else?"

Remus shrugged, "They headed off; but seriously what happened, Hayley?"

"Pete headed off? Where?" James asked curiously.

"He said he had to meet someone," Remus shrugged.

"Like a boyfriend?" James smirked.

"No," Remus snapped, "Just because he doesn't have his head so far up his arse, doesn't mean he can't get a girlfriend, " Sirius stayed quiet, Remus continued, "Now, What happened Hayley?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Nothing?!" James spat, "If I hadn't been there, he could have- you know what he could have done!"

"IF YOU HADN'T HAVE BEEN THERE I WOULDN'T BE SO EMBARASSED!" Hayley yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Okay, wait, I'm confused," Remus sighed, "James what did you do?"

"HE WAS EATING HER FACE OFF!" James yelled at Remus. He sat down next to him, before immediately standing back up, "Hayley, you know better than to make out with some pathetic idiot, who is just trying to get into your pants."

"Oh, that's right," Hayley said, her eyes growing wider, "I'm sorry that I'm so stupid that you have to jump to my rescue every time, I WAS FINE!"

"YOU WEREN'T FINE! HE HAD PINNED YOU AGAINST THE WALL, READY TO TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" James yelled, towering over Hayley.

"I WANTED HIM TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT!" Hayley shouted, before walking out and slamming the compartment door behind her.

"James - leave her alone and stop blaming everything on her…" Remus said

"I'm not," James mumbled.

"Damn right you are!" Remus said, his voice rising, "It's not her fault that nearly every guy in the school wants to shag her – and you telling her that she can't do this and that, doesn't help!"

"Who wants to shag her?"

"See? Always chasing around "protecting" her, isn't doing her any good – sooner or later she's going to want to rebel and then what?" Remus snapped.

"What?" James grunted.

"She'll hate you, won't want to see you – "

"I get the point Moony," James said, "So what should I do? Watch her roam around with sleazebags?"

"No, just don't say anything. I'm not saying you have to like the guys, let her know you don't like them – but just let her learn from her mistakes – and when it turns ugly then beat the crap out of the guy."

"Fine," James snapped.

James seemed to have calmed down by the time the lunch trolley came around. He bought each of everything and paid the lady two galleons and seven sickles. James threw Sirius a chocolate frog.

"I don't want it," Sirius mumbled.

"You wanna play exploding snap?" he asked.

"No," Sirius snapped.

"Wizard Chess?"

"No!"

"What's gotten into you?" James asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he replied looking out the window.

"Gobstones?" Remus asked.

"No!

"Hayley said that-" Remus started.

"Hayley? Where?" Sirius jumped.

"I was just telling James what Hayley told me," Remus said, "Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed."

"I'm fine!"

Sirius drifted off from their conversation, feeling slightly disoriented and confused.

_It's just because of Hayley... You just didn't like her kissing Carlos because he's competition for Quidditch… maybe I like her? … HA... nice try… It's just because she's James sister… geez… talk about over dramatic. _


	4. The One with the Dare

**The One with the Dare **  
Every year after the feast, the Marauders would sit around the fireplace and talk about anything and everything. It was an old tradition ever since first year when James and Sirius conversed about the many pranks they could pull on Snape, as Remus looked at them disapprovingly. This year James plotted how he could win over Lily, Sirius nodded whilst Remus gave James tips. Sirius watched, as the other two debated on when James were to ask her out. James said tomorrow morning, but Remus argued that he should wait- deflate his head- and ask Lily out when she stopped hating him. After an intense dispute, they finally agreed. They stopped talking as they heard giggles coming from the staircase. The giggling stopped abruptly before turning into intense whispering. Hayley bounded down the stairs with a trail of giggling girls behind her; stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing short, satin shorts and one of James' old, oversized t-shirts.

"Hey," James said, as she came running up to Sirius and taking a place on his lap, "What's going on?"

James and Hayley had made up at the feast when he apologised profusely. James had never been able to stay angry at Hayley for long and couldn't stand it when she gave him the cold shoulder. He offered to eat the whole turkey if Hayley would forgive him. She forgave him after he finished his first bite. She had never been known to hold grudges and was very quick to forgive.

"Oh nothing, me and girls were just bored," Hayley grinned, leaning back on Sirius' chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So you decided to give Sirius a lap dance?" James asked.

"Does it look like I'm giving a lap dance, dear brother?" her grin growing a little wider.

James stayed quiet, "Get off him- you're making him horny, I can see it in his face." 

"Okay, okay," She jumped off Sirius but before she ran back up the stairs she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

James gasped, "WHAT WAS THAT?" fuming as he jumped up.

Hayley smiled, "You see James," she said, "We're playing truth or dare,"

"Oh," James said sitting back down, ignoring Sirius' expression of slight euphoria, "Don't do that."

She nodded gleefully and began to leave.

"Wait a moment," Sirius stopped them, "We want to play as well."

The girls looked at each other with doubt; "Okay." said one of them, nodding. They joined the boys around the fire.

"Okay my turn!" Hayley said, "Corrine." The girl began giggling; Sirius thought she was choking, "Truth or Dare?"

Corrine was one of those girls who wouldn't stop giggling if someone hit her over the head with a beaters bat. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. Remus looked like he was about die if he held onto his laughter any longer. Sirius grinned and mouthed to him, "I know you like her." Remus looked like he was going to be sick. Everyone knew that Remus liked the smart girls from Ravenclaw, the ones that didn't giggle so much as theydidn't have time for much else. He had broken up with his last girlfriend- Brooke Ashton- as she wouldn't stop gossiping and sniggering of anything and the fact that she was in Ravenclaw.

Corrine looked around at everyone, "Dare," She started giggling again, as some other girls joined her.

Hayley thought for a while, "I dare you to walk into the boys dorm asking – wait no – yelling for them to give back your clothes."

"My clothes?" She asked confused.

"Did I mention you have to do this naked?" Hayley said tilting her head.

"Hayley Potter, you're a genius," Sirius beamed, he turned to face Corrine, "Well, come on!"

Corrine sighed, she climbed up the stairs and into the seventh year boys' dorm, pulled her nightgown over her head and slipped off her underwear, handing them over to Hayley. She flicked on the lights, and yelled, "OY! WHICH ONE OF YOU THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY TO TAKE MY CLOTHES? DON'T PRETEND YOU'RE SLEEPING!" Slowly the boys one by one, woke from their sleep, to find Corrine standing at the door, tapping her foot impatiently - nude.

Hayley pulled Corrine out of the room and flicked the lights off, she handed back her clothes, shaking with laughter. James and Sirius still hadn't finished laughing when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Corrine looked around thoughtfully, she pointed her finger to James, "James, in nothing but your boxers – climb into bed with Lily Evans."

James' obsession with Lily Evans was obvious to everyone except for perhaps Lily, herself. All the girls knew this, but that didn't stop them from asking him out. One girl was so desperate she dyed her hair red and changed her eye colour to green so that James would say yes. She bugged him for weeks to ask her out, when he finally said yes, she somehow mysteriously forgot to turn up to their 'date'.

James grinned at Corrine, "I will, but how do I get in?"

"Your head boy, you have access to any dorm," she replied.

James slipped out of his pyjama pants and shirt and wandered upstairs.

He crept into the dorm and spotted Lily sleeping soundlessly at her bed. He climbed in beside – shaking her awake.

The rest of them waited in the common room, until James came bounding down the stairs with Lily's yells after him, "JAMES POTTER! YOU CREEP!"

James grinned, "Lily looks so hot in her nightgown," He sighed, "My turn, Audrey, truth or dare?"

Audrey thought for awhile, "Truth."

"I truth you to what is the dirtiest thing you've done and with who?"

She thought for a while, "I had sex in the Quidditch shower room, with Sirius." She blushed while Sirius grinned wildly. He glanced over to see Hayley's reaction who had a smile playing on her face as Kate mouthed something.

"Ew! That's where I have my showers after practice!" James yelped.

"Good for you James," Sirius grinned, ignoring his perplexed reaction.

Audrey looked around at everyone and her eye landed on Sirius, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with either Remus, James or Hayley for five whole minutes."

"That's not funny," Sirius, said, "I can't make out with James or Remus!"

"Then Hayley it is," she shrugged casually.

Sirius grinned at Hayley who bit her lip nervously, "Sorry babe, a dare is a dare."

Sirius' POV

It was the first morning of the seventh year. I piled pancakes onto my plate and drowned them with maple syrup.

"Surely you don't need that much syrup?" Hayley smiled, as James snatched the bottle out of my hands.

"Looks better than what you're eating," I replied playfully, pointing my fork at her porridge. The kiss we shared last night was still lingering on my lips, I could suddenly feel my cheeks burning up. When did I become such a girl? Next I'd be complaining about blisters from wearing high heels. Before she had a chance to reply to my comment or my dazed expression, a loud screech came from behind me.

"Potter!" I turned around to find Lily standing behind James. She whacked him with the morning paper, he grinned, she whacked him a few more times, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT?"

"Making myself comfortable in your arms!" James said looking abashed.

"Potter you better hope-" Lily began.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans just the couple I need to speak to," Mcgonagall said, she looked over the top of her glasses at them. Lily tucked the paper under her arm.

"Couple!" I snorted, Lily gave me a glare before whacking me with the paper as well.

"OW!" I yelped. Mcgonagall gave me a death stare.

"Are we done?" Mcgonagall asked stiffly, "The Heads are in charge of organising the annual Christmas ball, you two need to get straight on that, of course anything you decide will need to go through Dumbledore, so you two will need to meet up and organise that."

Lily nodded dutifully, whilst James gave a casual shrug. Mcgonagall continued, "You'll also have monthly meetings with Dumbledore, I believe every first Sunday of each month," She paused, "Potter I hope you do take this seriously, I was certainly surprised when Dumbledore gave you this responsibility please don't –"

"Embarrass me," James finished off for her, "I know, I won't."

I exchanged glances with Remus, we both grinned. All of James' conversations with Mcgonagall ended the same way. Mcgonagall gave him a long lecture and James always said, "I know, I won't."

Mcgonagall tapped on the blank piece of paper and handed James his timetable, she gave out identical timetables to me, Remus, Hayley and Peter.

"Potter, Black - behave yourselves in classes, I don't want to hear complaints from other teachers that you set something on fire," Mcgonagall said, she tapped her wand on another blank piece of paper and handed it over to Lily.

"We know, we won't," James and I said at once, she smiled and walked away.

"Hey Lily we're doing all the same classes!" James exclaimed, "You wanna become an Auror too?"

"No!" She snapped, "A healer."

"My mum was a healer," Remus said casually, "Too stressful."

"Oh, well I'll see you in class Remus," Lily said and walked off.

I grinned at James' expression. I know he hoped that Lily would say bye to him as well. I sighed, I finished off the last of my pancakes and looked up at Remus who was sitting opposite me.  
"All done!" I said, pushing my plate (which was still covered in maple syrup) away.

"That's going to make you sick," Remus said, as he finished his cereal.

I looked over towards Hayley, she was immersed in her magazine and only half way through her porridge. She looked up at me and smiled. I responded with a lopsided grin. She went back to reading her magazine. I mentally hit myself. Stupid, stupid. I went back to just staring at her as she continued to read her magazine. She's hot. NO. NO. NO. She's fine looking for James' younger sister who I had no feelings for. Maybe she has feelings for me? Maybeee… should I ask her? NOT NOW!!! I corner her before lunch? Yeahh… she's totally hot… maybe James won't mind us going out… yeah right… he'd punch me out… meh… why the hell am I suddenly attracted to her? Maybe because the first couple of buttons on her shirt were undone and I could see her bra? Or maybe because her skirt is -

"Sirius!" Hayley said, shaking my shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said and smiled at her. She smiled back, giving me butterflies… butterflies? Never had them before… GET A GRIP.

"Hey Hayley," It was the Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff, he smirked at her – he looked like a turkey for all I knew.

"Hey Sheldon, what's up?" Hayley asked him, smiling back at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmead?"

Yeah right… she's not gonna go out with a prat like you… hahaha..

"Yeah, I'd like that," she smiled.

"Okay, cool," he grinned and walked off.

"SERIOUSLY? SHELDON MONK?" James exclaimed, "He's competition!"

"Oh shut-up," Hayley snapped.

Sheldon Monk! I'm better than him! Stupid. Blonde. Chaser. Stupid turkey -looking human. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?


	5. The One with the New Boyfriend

**The One with the New Boyfriend**

"YOU'RE LATE!" a booming voice broke through from the back of the change room. I walked into the change rooms to see four half naked boys staring back at me, one of them being my brother.

"Geez, James put on some clothes," I grinned, "I just came to pick up my new uniform; you said you ordered me one?"

"Yes, you were supposed to come early," he scolded, "Where have you been?"

"I was-" I started, my breath hitched as I saw Sirius coming out of the store room, with just his pants on, my eyes gazed at his perfectly toned, upper body.

"It's rude to stare, Potter," Sirius grinned, he set down the trunk he was carrying on the floor, "And you're drooling."

"Am not," I defended, finally finding my voice, I turned back to face James who was also frowning at me, "What?"

"Stop checking him out," James ordered, he picked up my new uniform from the bench and threw it over to me. I was still too astounded by Sirius' body to do anything productive; I had forgotten to extend my hands to catch the uniform. It hit my chest and fell on the floor.

"Oh," I stuttered, before I had the chance to pick it up, Sirius walked over to me and picked up my uniform, and handed it over.

"Here," he smiled. My eyes wandered again down his body, I could feel myself going red. His body was barely an inch away from mine –

James grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and pulled me away from him, "Get that close to her again, and I'll knock you out," he snapped at Sirius. Sirius grinned and walked away, James looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Uh – yeah," I nodded, "I'll meet you out on the field," I said quickly. I ran out of the boys change room and headed into the girls, "Hey," I said to Aggie, a fourth year chaser. She smiled at me and continued to get changed. I quickly changed into my Quidditch robes and headed out onto the field. James stood there waiting for me. I ran over and stood next to Fabian. I felt someone come and brush up against me.

"So why were you late?" Sirius whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I ignored him, and pulled my hair into a ponytail, "Oh, you can't be angry at me, I wasn't the one staring."

"I wasn't staring," I hissed, stepping on his foot.

"That didn't hurt," he chuckled, I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, I was scarcely aware of how close he was to me. I turned to face him, my face brushed against his chest. _Yeah, I wasn't that tall. _He looked down at me with a smile playing on his face.

"BLACK!" James yelled, as the entire team turned to face us, "ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"James, would you calm down- we're going to win," Sirius said, ignoring his death stare, "We always win."

"Well, this year I'm captain-" James started angrily.

"You were captain last year," Sirius reminded him, the team chuckled, with James looking more infuriated by the minute, "And we won last year."

"By the skin of our teeth," James snapped, he was growing red.

"By six hundred points!" Sirius grinned, he let go of me. James seemed to have calmed down a bit. Sirius walked over next to him, "Team," he said trying to keep a straight face, "Our captain… James Potter… has clearly lost his mind-"

"Sirius!" James growled, Sirius laughed and mounted his broom, and soared off. The rest of the team followed, leaving James on the ground. I could see the scowl on James' face as I lifted off. James released the balls and then mounted his own broom.

By the end of the practice, with dinnertime approaching, James' face had turned completely red from all the yelling. Everyone landed on the ground and huffed as they entered the change rooms. I stayed behind to help James pack up the balls.

He looked at me, his face turning sour, "You pull any more of those dives again-"

"I wasn't hurt," I reasoned, "I caught the snitch."

He sighed. "I've noticed you don't hang around Kate anymore, something happen?" he asked, closing the trunk.

"Nothing you should know about," I shrugged, "If you don't like me doing the dives, how about I jump off the broom-"

James gave me a death stare; I smiled sweetly at him, "What's going on between you and Sirius?" he asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "Nothing."

James seemed to have believed me, "Good, make sure it stays that way." He picked up the trunk and walked away.

It was Friday. The end of the first week. Sheldon and I had already been out a couple of times. James made a huge fuss about it, how I was moving too _fast_. I was moving fine. We sat at breakfast and I watched as James and Sirius were in a sulky mood. Lovers' quarrel, probably. I sat across from them and Sheldon sat beside me. He whispered into my ear, I laughed and ruffled his blonde hair.

James exchanged glances with Remus, who smiled.

"I'm ready puke," Sirius said, looking over at me and Sheldon.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued eating my breakfast.

"That's not very lady-like," Sirius scolded.

"Well maybe I'll tell everyone what you did last night – that wasn't very lady-like either?" I snapped at him. I didn't know why, but he was really starting to get on my nerves lately.

"I don't have to be lady-like," Sirius burped, "I'm not a lady."

"You're not a man either are you?" I said, looking disgusted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied, narrowing his eyes at me.

"That you're an animal, doofus," I grinned.

"That's not what you said when we slept together," Sirius smirked playfully.

"What?!" James exclaimed.

"I'm joking," Sirius, said looking alarmed at the response.

Sheldon grinned, "I have to go to the library to return some books; see you in Charms," He kissed me lightly on the lips and left.

"I don't like him," James said.

Remus cleared his throat, "But you're not going out with him Prongs," he said.

"He wishes he was, I told you he was gay," Sirius sniggered. James whacked him on the head, "Ow!" he shrieked, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's in Hufflepuff – "

"So?" Hayley asked.

"They're all pansies!" James shrieked, "They're not brave or smart or even cunning!"

"Would you rather me go out with Sheldon or Snape?"

"Sheldon," James muttered under his breath.

"How about Sheldon or me?" Sirius asked, "Adding the fact that I'm all mature and into _commitment_."

"I suppose Sirius," James shrugged.

Sirius grinned proudly.

"Me or Sirius?" Remus asked, rounding up on James.

"Remus," James said without even thinking.

"What?" Sirius cried, "Why him?"

James shrugged, "Because he wouldn't be sleeping with someone else."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"Neither would I!" Sirius said, slightly hurt by the comments.

James tried to keep a straight face, "By me saying on the very slightest that you can sleep with my baby sister doesn't mean you can, Padfoot; plus you know the rules.

"Not very good ones," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"What was that Padfoot?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head.

James eyed Sirius, "We better head off to class, or it'll look like we were late on purpose."

"Yeah cause we never do that…" Remus muttered.

Sirius' POV

We walked nosily into Charms. James and Lily were arguing about goblins, with Remus telling them to be quiet, and me yelling at the top my lungs about my thumb.

"Just shush!" Remus yelled.

"We weren't that loud," James scoffed.

"Not that loud? My ear drums just dropped out of my butt," Remus snapped, he took a seat between me and James.

"Really?" Hayley said in mock excitement. She sat in the table in front of us with Sheldon on one side and Kate on the other. Sheldon scowled at me. _The guy was so jealous of me._

Remus stuck his tongue out at Hayley, "Yes, with these two with me all day anything could happen."

"Hi Sheldon," I said batting my eyelashes at him.

He gave me a death stare; Hayley pulled him around to face the front, holding his hand tightly under the table.

"Pssst," I hissed, "Pssst… Hayley…"

She spun around to face me, "WHAT?" she hissed back.

"I think your boyfriend's cute," I grinned, "But kind of a pansy."

Sheldon spun around, "What's your problem?"

"I just like you too much," I said giggling, I could see Remus and James holding back their laughs.

"Well, just leave us alone," he hissed venomously, "_Black."_

"_Monk_," I snapped back.

"Sirius," Remus nudged me, "Leave them alone."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

It was a Saturday morning; I had no work, no dates and best of all it was sunny outside. A perfect Hogwarts day. I sat up on my bed, dreaming about breakfast, to find Hayley sitting at my feet. I jumped a little.

She giggled, "Morning, sleepy head," she grinned, she was already fully dressed, "Up so early?"

I grinned nervously, pulling my covers up to me chin, "You know? Saturdays…"

Hayley smiled and then looked back over at James who was trying to brush his hair, "I don't know why you bother, it looks fine messy."

"Thanks," James muttered throwing his comb onto the floor, he turned to me, "Get up, we're going to Hogsmead, and guess who's coming?"

"Me?" I guessed dully, he shook his head, "Hayley?" he shook his head again, "Remus-"

"No, you idiot, Evans!" he screeched.

I was slightly alarmed by James' voice, "Alright, but why do I have to tag along?"

"Because, it's not really a date, they need to discuss the Christmas Ball," Hayley said, chuckling.

"But it's the next best thing," James grinned.

Hayley rolled her eyes; she got off my bed and extended her hand out to me, I stared at it blankly. I noticed what she was wearing, a miniskirt which revealed her legs beautifully. I looked back at her face, my eyes lingering a bit too long on her chest, she grinned at me, I suppose she had gotten used to me checking her out, "Sirius? Are you okay?" I didn't hear her or had pretended not to, "Sirius! You want me to help you up or not?"

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded, I was to hold her hand as she was trying to pull me up, "Oh yeah." I got up too quickly and bumped into her.

"OW! Sirius!" She yelped, holding her toe and hopping around on the spot.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. _I'm so stupid!_

"It's okay," She said, "I'll wait for you guys in downstairs- hurry up."

I watched her leave. I reminisced back to the other night, the playful grin on her face as I pulled her closer to me. And then I remember James' angry face behind her. Oh how I loved truth or dare.

Around half an hour later James and me were all set to go, we raced each other down the stairs, and I had won, as James hadn't realised we were racing until I yelled "I win!"

"Finally," Lily huffed, "Can we get going now?"

James shrugged; I suppose he was trying to act _cool._ She rolled her eyes. We walked out of the common room, with James and Hayley in front and Lily, Remus and me tagging along behind them.

"Which way are we going?" Remus asked. James shrugged again.

"Maybe I should have asked Sheldon to come along," Hayley said, a bit to herself than to anybody else. I bit back the urge to say something about Sheldon or to find him and punch him. But- wow, she looked nice today. Her black hair flowed down her back, she wore a light green top with a denim skirt. I looked dreamily at her legs as she walked alongside James, annoying him and occasionally getting him worked up. She barely reached his shoulders and had to walk a little faster to keep up with him. I chuckled when I heard James complaining she was too skinny and then hearing her complain that James was just too big.

"I am perfectly fine," James snapped as we entered the Three Broomsticks.

"You're head's a bit big though," Lily whispered. James pretended he hadn't heard that. He did that to a lot of the things Lily said about him.

"I don't know why I'm here; I'm not a prefect or a head," I said, deciding whether or not I were to take a seat, "I might go look around, I'll meet you guys here in a hour?"

"Yeah, I might as well annoy Sirius for the day," Hayley said.

"If you can keep up," I muttered.

"I can too," she said sticking out her tongue at me; she pushed me out of the store.

"Where to?" I asked her.

"I don't know. What would you usually be doing now?" She asked.

"Making out with some girl at school," I replied casually. _Stupid!_

Hayley scrunched her nose in disgust, "Well since we're not gonna make out – "

"I want to ask you about something-"

"Yeah?"

_I'm so stupid! She's going out with someone!_

"Don't worry," I said. _Probably wouldn't be interested anyway._

"Awww, c'mon Sirius, what is it?" Hayley begged.

_Now what? God! Me and my stupid, big mouth! No, no - me and my stupid, beautiful big mouth._

"It's nothing," I shrugged off.

"I know it's something! You can tell me, c'mon!" She smiled.

_Stop being a wimp. Just do it!_

I sighed, "I think I have feelings for you."

She didn't say anything for awhile, "Very funny Sirius – haha."

"I'm being serious," I said slightly annoyed.

"No, you're being ridiculous, Sirius- trust me," She snapped, "James would kill you."

"If I like the girl, a lot, he would understand," I said.

"James doesn't understand anything when it comes to me, if James didn't mind I would love to go out with y– " She stopped short, slightly panicked.

"Really? You'd go out with me?" I asked, surprised, slightly relieved.

"Sirius, please, don't make this any harder than it already is," She said, "I can't do this, I really can't."

I looked at her for a while, her hazel eyes bore into mine, before she could look away, I took a chance. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't move, after I few seconds - although it felt like hours - she pulled away. Her face was inches away from mine, our noses almost touching; I could feel her breathe on my cheek. Her hand suddenly whipped me across the face. I was startled, I stumbled backwards a few steps. I was sure that my face had betrayed me, and she could see my shock. I couldn't tell if it was my eyes blurring or hers.

"Don't you dare-" She whispered, her voice broke, "Don't."

"I'm sorry," I apologised, I reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, snatching her hand away from me.

"Hayley, please!" I begged, she gave me one last look, and walked off, "HAYLEY!" I followed her down the street.

"Don't Sirius! Don't follow me, don't come near me," She croaked, "Just… don't."

_Stupid._


	6. The One with the Date

The One with the "Date"

I munched on my dry toast and read the same line of my book for a tenth time. Sheldon sat next to me like he did every other breakfast. I didn't speak to him and he didn't bother to make conversation knowing I wouldn't respond. I sighed, I stole a glance at him, he was in deep conversation with Remus about a Charms essay. I glance up at James, he saw me looking at him. Great.

"Do you know what's up with Sirius?" He asked me, "Did something happen the two of you?" I shook my head and continued reading my book.

"Are you alright?" James pressed, "Did you and Sirius have a fight? What did he say?" I shook my head and shrugged. James dropped it, slightly annoyed. Sirius came and took a seat at the table.

"Morning guys," Sirius said, I stood dutifully from the table –

"Hayley," James said, he looked at me from over his glass, "Sit." He ordered.

"I'm not your pet," I snapped at him, he kept his eye contact with me, still as fiery as before, I scowled and sat back down. Sheldon excused himself, kissed me lightly pn the cheek and returned back to his house table. He had only asked once about what happened between me Sirius, I told him Sirius was being a prat. Sheldon didn't see the need to press on the situation any further, but seemed happy I wasn't talking to Sirius. Remus and James thought Sirius had made some rude joke and I had got offended. I nodded along with their theory. James complained about how I should forgive Sirius because he was clearly upset. Yeah right.

I still refused to talk to or look at Sirius. The nerve he had, to go around kissing people. But the shock on his face after I slapped him still kind of haunted me. I felt a little guilty for hitting him so hard, and had to stop the urge to forgive him. What if he did it again? But I did miss hanging out with him…

"Now, you two are going to work this out," James said, "Sirius, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Sirius muttered, throwing a glance at me.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "I'm not going to sit here with this pathetic liar." I spat. I don't know where all this viciousness came from. All of a sudden I wanted to grab something and hit him with it. I didn't know why. Maybe because he had acted like nothing had happen. But I didn't want him to act like anything had happened. Right? No. I wanted him to care. I wanted him to annoy me, make me angry at him. I got up again, and this time James didn't stop me as I left.

I was walking to transfiguration, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hoping it was Sirius coming to stop me, I turned around. Oh great.

"Potter," Rosier snarled. It was a seventh year Slytherin, "I need your help." I looked at him incredulously. I before I could respond, he froze. Sirius came running up behind him and pushed him onto the floor, carelessly.

"Are you okay?" Sirius huffed.

"Yeah, we were just talking," I said, smiling that he had come to my rescue, even though I was fine.

"About?" Sirius said, his eyes widening in shock. I didn't know what would be worse; if I had told him that I was making out with Rosier or talking with him.

"He didn't get to finish," I said, my smile fading, as we walked away from Rosier, "You stunned him."

"Oh," he grinned, "I didn't mean to."

I chuckled at his lie, "About Hogsmead-" I started.

"No, don't mention it, I'm a crazy old fool," Sirius said forcing a smiling, "Okay, not old – maybe a insanely gorgeous fool falling for a insanely gorgeous girl, my fault entirely." He kissed me lightly on the cheek and walked away.

I stared longingly after him. I had to stop kidding myself. I was insanely, head over heels in love with Sirius.

THERE! I ADMITTED IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

I love Sirius Black.

But (yes, there's a but) I also knew Sirius' reputation and there was no way I was going to let him break my heart just like he had done to all those other girls. I had to let him go or suffer the consequences. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I feel this way about Sheldon? He's so sweet. He wouldn't sleep with me and forget my name the next day. Love is hard. Duh. Falling in love with the school playboy is even harder.

James was another big issue. He would never agree to me going out with Sirius. I think his reasons were the same reasons I didn't want to go out with Sirius. I can't imagine what would happen if we snuck around behind James' back. He'd definitely find out and kill Sirius. Or at least knock him out.

I didn't know what I was more scared off Sirius breaking my heart or James breaking Sirius' face. I had to admit James was terrifying when he's angry and Sirius breaking the not-going-out-with-sisters-or-cousins rule would definitely make him angry. Angry beyond belief. I wish Sirius wasn't so difficult. Why did he have to be a playboy? Maybe he's changed? He said he had "feelings" for me. He definitely didn't have feelings for all the other girls or he would have treated them better. I sighed. He didn't love me. Or at least like I did.

I wonder how James would react if he found out about my big drunken mistaken with –

"Hayley!" Sheldon snapped, he had appeared out of nowhere

"Huh?" I asked, finally coming out of my trail of thought, "Sorry, daydreaming."

He smiled, "About me?"

"Who else?" I smiled, kissing him on the lips.

Not as good as Sirius. I mentally kicked myself. SIRIUS DOESN'T LIKE ME! Get over him. Gosh.

-Nobody's POV—

"Hey Lily," James called out as she came towards them at the table.

"Hi James," she smiled.

"Why don't you sit with us, it 's kind of quiet, you know with…" he jerked his thumb towards Remus. Remus gave James a look.

"Oh, okay, sure," Lily took a seat opposite James.

"I got all the plans done like you said, and I got them approved by Dumbledore, he said we needed to make a list of everything we need to purchase and he can get some to do it," James said quickly.

"Wow, when did you get all this done?" Lily asked.

"Just the past week," James smiled, "I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh thanks, James, but I'm supposed to help you," Lily grinned.

"I just thought that if I got it done for you, we'd have the weekend free," James shrugged.

"That's thoughtful, thanks James," Lily said.

"Since you have the weekend free and all, I thought maybe we could hang out, you know just us?" James asked nervously.

Lily laughed, "This is why you did all work? So I'd have the weekend free for dates?"

"Yeah…" James said running his hand through his hair.

"Is that a habit?" Lily asked, "Running your hand through your hair?"

"Yeah…" James stuttered, "So you wanna just you know hang out?"

"Potter," Lily began her voice rising and her face growing red, "If you think for one-"

"No!" James started, "You know as friends – you can bring Anne and Mary… I'll bring people as well."

"Yeah, sure…" Lily agreed, "I have to go, I'll see you later?" She got up and left. James stared dreamily after her

"People?" Remus snapped at James once Lily was out of earshot, "What did you forget our names?"

"Maybe," James said turning red, and sticking his tongue out at Remus.

"When you told Lily that it was quiet because of me, what is supposed to be wrong with me?" Remus asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice, "Just encase she asks."

"Furry little problem?" James shrugged, he turned around to see a first year boy staring at him, "What are you looking at punk?" he snapped at the kid. His scowl turned into a smiled after a while.

"What so funny?" Remus asked as he got up.

"I have a date with Evans!" James screeched.

"Prongs, it's not a da-" But before Remus could finish James had already started to walk off in the wrong direction, "We've got transfiguration!" Remus called after him.

¬¬¬-SIRIUS POV-

I watched her get up and leave. Boy, I really messed up with Hayley. Maybe if I had a different approach? Waited a while. Told her how I felt? … Why bother?

"I forgot something in the dorm," I told James, his face sunk slightly.

Hayley had managed to avoid me most of the time, after our encounter before transfiguration. She raced out of classes, and got changed after Quidditch practice before I even had time to step into the change room. She was always with someone. ALWAYS. It's like she knew when I was coming and started talking to the person standing nearest to her.

I ignored Remus and James. They keep asking what happened between me and Hayley. They think I said some rude joke to her or something. They keep telling me to apologise. I already did. And I would keep trying if she gave me the chance.

She said she'd love to go out with me. So what was the problem? James. She's scared of his reaction. Maybe I could convince James? Yeah right. James wouldn't want me to go out with Hayley. He probably thinks I'd break her heart or something. I can't convince I've changed, he wouldn't believe me.

I could tell him how madly I love her. And not as a sister. She doesn't love me back. I could tell. They way she slapped me. And looked at me afterwards. No love there. Damn, the one girl I decide to fall for doesn't have the time of day for me. I always make the wrong choices. I'm supposed to be smart. Jeez.

"Hey Sirius!" came a voice from the far end of the common room.

"Oh, hey Kate," I said, I could get any girl I want and I pick Hayley, the one that's out of bounds. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"So, you wanna hang out tonight?" She said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Huh?" I said, she kissed me lightly on the lips, not as good as Hayley, "Oh, you mean…" She hooked her thumbs on my belt loops and kissed me again.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, "Room of Requirement at nine?" She smiled and walked away. I had to get over Hayley one way or another.

A/N: I know it's been a long – a really long wait. But keep a watch out for the next few days. I may be a belated Christmas present for all of you up my sleeve ;)

As always, let me know of any errors/typos.

Thank you for reading, and please review – it makes my day.


	7. The One with the Big Mouth

The One with the Big Mouth

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Inspiration from _Friends._

This update is for DanniGirrl0001.

"Okay, so that's four butterbeers," Rosemerta said as she placed the drinks down on the table, "Three whiskies, and a pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin juice," I snorted, as Rosemerta placed the drink in front of Hayley.

We were all seated together at Three Broomsticks. It was James' "date" with Lily. I sat beside Remus and Hayley, and James sat on the other side of Hayley. Opposite James was Peter, and much to James' disappointment next to Peter sat Lily. Opposite Remus sat Mary and opposite me sat Anne. I smiled at her grimly, before turning back to Hayley.

Hayley looked at James and murmured something to him. James gave me a death stare, "Stop touching her!"

"You know the girl who had sex with Slughorn?" Sirius exclaimed loudly, "Hayley Potter!" Everyone went quiet. It was probably the first time in history, the three broomsticks had silence. Hayley blushed a deep red.

"What?" James hissed at me, he had his arm protectively wrapped around Hayley's shoulder. I shrugged.

"So James," Anne asked, "You want to be a Auror?" I rolled my eyes at the question, everyone in school and probably outside the school knew that he wanted to be an Auror.

"Yeah," James said nodding, even though Anne had asked the question James was looking at Lily, "Ever since I was little."

"Sweet," Lily said awkwardly, "I only wanted to be a healer ever since fifth year."

"Being a healer, such a fulfilling job," James sighed.

For some reason Lily giggled, "Same with being an auror."

"Yeah, yeah," I snapped, "We get it, you both save lives…" James gave me another death stare.

"Sirius," Remus nudged. James returned to his conversation with Lily. Hayley looked up to me and gave me a death stare matching James'.

"Forget it Sirius!" she said loudly, all of a sudden, " I don't care how much you want it I'm not having sex with you in the store room!"

"Sirius!" Remus snapped, before James could get there, "What is the matter with you?"

I grinned at Hayley, I turned around and kissed a bald man on the head. I wasn't quite sure who he was until he, peered over into our booth.

"Hayley!" I exclaimed, in mock shock, "I'm sorry, Professor Slughorn, she must really like you." He grunted something and sat back down. Hayley face grew a deeper red, she reached for her pumpkin juice as everyone went back to their conversations she poured it onto my pants.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, "That's vile!"

"What?" James asked her, "Padfoot, what did you do?"

"Apparently," I hissed at Hayley, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face, "I peed pumpkin juice!" I pushed Remus out of the booth so I could stand up and show James. James took out his wand and my pants became dry instantly.

I sat back down, and turned to face James, "Hayley sold our quidditch secrets to Monk for a quick shag in the transfiguration room."

"Sirius!" everyone cried out, except for James who cried out, "Hayley!"

"Sirius, you're such an arse," she snapped at me, she pushed past me out of the booth, "I'll see you at dinner," she told James.

"You started it!" I called after her, as she left.

"What is wrong with you?" Remus growled at me.

Nobody's POV~~

"So you and Sirius still not talking?" James asked Hayley from across the table, "I wonder where he keeps disappearing off to…"

James was in an extremely chipper mood. Chipper. His hanging out with Lily and gone flawlessly after Hayley had left. They just talked and he had made her laugh a couple of times. Even though James was a bit disappointed about there being no kiss, he got over it when Lily had accepted another invitation to hang out, however, it was just them two. So he was extremely chipper.

"Probably making out with someone," Peter shrugged. Peter had a habit of disappearing too these days, but James was sure it wasn't for some girl.

Maybe a guy? James didn't mind so much with Peter's disappearances because he always managed to show when they were making trouble. Sirius seemed more aloof; coming in for classes and some meals. He hadn't slept in the dorm since Monday, and it was now Thursday.

"During meal times?" Remus asked, and he shook his head answering his own questions, "Something's up with him."

"I'll track him down on the map," James said, not looking up from his essay, "It doesn't seem like him to be spending so much time with a girl."

"Would you stop talking about Sirius?" Hayley snapped, "There are more important people in the world - wait no – more interesting people to talk about! Jeez!" She got up from her seat, stuffed her books into her bag and stormed off.

"Wow," Peter exclaimed, "Padfoot must have said one rude joke."

James shrugged, "I'm done, you wanna go track down Padfoot?"

Remus and Peter nodded. They packed up their books and walked out of the library. They walked in the dorm to already find Sirius there. He was rummaging through his belongings.

"Where were you for lunch?" James asked as he walked into the room. He dumped his bag on his bed and turned to face Sirius.

"I was with some girl," Sirius shrugged, he continued to rummage through his trunk.

"And here I thought you were going to be difficult," Remus shrugged, "Are you going to Hogsmead tonight?"

"I can't," Sirius replied stiffly.

"You and Hayley really need to get over whatever you're fighting about," Remus snapped.

"Me and Hayley aren't fighting and she's the one avoiding me!" Sirius snapped back, "...I can't find my stupid potions book!"

"It's on your bedside table," James said, "You could have just summoned it... are you alright?"

"What's with the questions?" Sirius asked.

"What's with the secrets?" James snapped.

"What's with the stupidity?" Sirius retorted.

"Yours? I dunno, you tell me," James said rasing his voice.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus asked calmly, "We're just concerned, that's all.

Sirius groaned, he threw his books against the wall before flopping down on his bed, "How many girls do you have to sleep with, to get over some one?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Hmmm, I really don't know mate, depends how much you like this 'some one'," Remus said, he picked Sirius' potions book and placed it beside Sirius.

"A lot, I think I'm in love with her and I don't know why!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, when Lily refused to go out with me, I was desperate to get over her, but no matter how many girls I slept with, I couldn't get over her," James shrugged, he took a seat on Remus' bed, next to Sirius'.

"Great," Sirius groaned, he got back and started to clean up his mess, "She's a really good friend and I don't know if I should make a move or not…"

"Who is this girl that's got you all hung up?" Remus said curiously.

"No one," Sirius grunted.

"The girl you're in love with is a no one?" James smirked.

"Yes," Sirius said bluntly, "I have to go finish my essay, I'll see you at dinner." He grabbed his bag from the floor, shoved his potions textbook in and walked out.

James made sure Sirius' footsteps faded before he started talking again, "I can't believe he's in love!"

"He's not in love! He said he likes someone… he likes a friend…" Remus said, more to himself than to James.

"He likes Anne!" James squealed, "We have to set them up!"

"No! James! How do you know he likes her?" Remus snapped.

"It's so obvious!" James said, "We have to tell her!"

"No! Don't you dare! This is Sirius' business," Remus said.

"Yeah, you're right," James lied.

It was well known amongst the Marauders that James couldn't keep a secret. He had to meddle in other people's businesses and make a fool of himself. And this situation ended in the same way.

Hayley's POV

I don't know what brought it on. But I had decided, I was going to tell Sirius how I had felt. I didn't care what consequences were, but being vile to him wasn't doing me any good. I packed my things in the library and headed out. I saw Kate walking not o far ahead of me. I didn't bother to call out to her, we hadn't spoken properly in ages, something was just different about us this year. But I didn't care, I was going to tell Sirius I loved him.

Nobody's POV

"Really? He likes me?" Anne squealed, "So what should I do?"

"Just flirt with him, he'll get the message – look there he comes!" James grinned.

James, Remus, Lily and Hayley all were sitting around the fireplace putting last minute touches on their essay. James, however, got a little distracted.

"Just go for itoo!" James urged Anne. She giggled at James; he gave her the thumbs up. She walked to Sirius.

"Hey," Anne whispered. Remus and Lily turned to watch. Remus threw James a death stare, which James chose to ignore.

"Hey," Sirius grinned, "What's up?"

"It's okay, I know," Anne said, she brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it.

"Know what?" Sirius asked a little dumbfound.

"Don't worry, I KNOW!" Anne giggled.

"Let me know as well!" Sirius snapped, edging away from her.

"I know that you love me!" Anne smiled, fluttering her eyelashes, "I have feelings for you too."

Sirius glared at James, who shrugged, "You told her I had feelings for her!"

"So you do?" James yelped, jumping up.

"NO!" Sirius yelled.

"What?" croaked Anne, she turned to face James.

"I thought he was talking about you!" James cried.

Anne huffed, and walked closer to James, "How would you like it if I told you that somebody liked you when they really didn't?" she asked, jabbing her finger into her chest.

"Like who?" James said, trying to be casual.

"Err… Slughorn!" Anne spat.

"Honestly? I wouldn't care," James grinned.

Anne looked a bit shocked, "Really? Slughorn's a hunk!"

James looked like he was about to puke, "Anyway, Sirius if it's not Anne then who is it?"

"Kate!" Sirius exclaimed just as Kate climbed through the portrait hole, "I'm in love with Kate."

And just behind Kate, Hayley climbed through the portrait hole, she glanced at Sirius, "What?" she croaked.

A/N: Another chapter

Pleaseee review and let me know how this chapter was. And PLEASE point out any typos/errors


	8. The One in Denial

Chapter Eight

The One in Denial

Everyone knew they were in a relationship, why do they have to flaunt it? We get it. You're extremely happy! Jeez. I knew Sirius couldn't have liked me that much, he was already sleeping with my best friend. So he didn't like me? Or maybe he was just trying to get to her by telling me that he liked me? I dunno, but Sirius is a jerk. I looked over at Sirius and Kate again, oh god. He still had his tongue down her throat. Get a room idiot. Seriously.

"Can you guys stop?" James snapped, "You're making me and everyone else on the table sick."

James had taken Sirius' and Kate's "relationship" pretty well, considering the fact they were always making out. I asked James if this had bothered him – he merely shrugged. I could see James cracking now – maybe it was the fact that he and Lily were not making out?

"Sorry," Sirius apologised, breaking away from Kate. They both had huge grins on their faces.

He wasn't sorry. Stupid liar. Stupid jerk. WHY THE HELL DID I LIKE HIM? Because he's Sirius. Yeah. Great reasoning. Well I decided, I don't like him anymore. Starting now.

"Hayley!" I heard Sheldon cry, "OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT?"

I groaned, I put down my fork, and got up, "What?" I said, putting on a smile. He grabbed me and swung me around, he put me down and kissed me several times on the lips, cheek, lips and lips.

"I got in! I got in!" He squealed, flapping around a piece of parchment, "Can you believe it?"

"No way! Really?" I exclaimed, "Wow, that's amazing, I'm so proud of you!" I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

I grinned at me, "Well, I'm gonna let the rest of the team know, I'll see you in class." And he ran off. I sat back down, and continued eating my lunch.

"Are you going to tell us what that was about?" James quirked, after a while, "Or make us guess?"

I smiled, "Oh, he got into tryouts for the Waspers."

"You mean the Wasps?" Sirius grinned at me. I ignored him. Just like James dreamed of becoming an Auror, Sheldon dreamed of becoming a star Quidditch player. He had gone on and on about his application for tryouts for days now. I was glad he would now shut up about it. I mean, I was happy for him, extremely, but I'm in love with Sirius. Wait, no, scratch that, I'm extremely happy for him. That's all.

"He's going to get no where in life," James smirked, "I'm telling you he's no good for you."

"Who would you rather I go out with?" I asked him.

"Errr… Sirius! He's a fine young man! And he wants to be an auror," James said casually.

"Really?" Sirius asked, he let go of Kate.

"Well… no, not really," James laughed, "I was just saying – so no."

"What if I still did?" Sirius pressed, eyeing me. I ignored him and went back to my spaghetti. James didn't say anything. I looked up at him to see him giving Sirius a death stare. Enough said.

We headed off the Herbology after a while. Sheldon met me at the front of the greenhouse; he still had a grin on his face.

"Hey," he said, as I walked up to him, "You know what? Getting this place for the tryouts made me realise something – I love you."

Really? Oh god. WE'VE ONLY BEEN GOING OUT FOR TWO WEEKS! This was going to end badly, I could tell.

"Oh… that's nice," I said, trying to force a smile, "Thanks."

"What? That's it?" he snapped, "No I love you too back?"

"I'm just not ready," I shrugged; I eyed Sirius who was standing over by the other greenhouse.

"Not ready or you like Black?" he asked.

Oh great.

"No!" I snapped, I was starting to get annoyed, which was very unlike me. It would take a couple of hours of accusing me of something to get me annoyed, "Look, I can't take all this crap about me liking other people, I've had enough, it's over."

"No, wait!" Sheldon said, grabbing my arm, "I'm sorry, " I shook my arm out of his grasp, and walked over to James, "Hayley, wait! Don't be silly!" I ignored him.

"Is there a problem?" James asked him, as he kept tugging at arm, "I think you better go."

Sheldon ignored him, "Hayley, don't be silly, you know I was just checking – please?"

"Leave me alone," I snapped at him.

"Sheldon, just go," Remus said calmly to him.

"Fine!" Sheldon shrugged, "FINE!" he yelled at me, he reminded me of a ten year old James when he didn't get the flavour of ice-cream he wanted, "If that's how you wanna play it, FINE!" He let go of my arm and pushed me into Sirius. James grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the greenhouse door.

"James just leave him," I said, "Sprout is coming, James!" I tried to wedge myself between James and Sheldon. James gave Sheldon a death stare and released him roughly, making him fall to the ground, "James!" I went to help Sheldon up, when James grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me away.

"I told you not to got with crazy people like Monk," James snapped at me as we walked into the greenhouse, "He tried to kill you."

"James," I retorted, "You tried to kill him, he didn't do anything – it was more my fault, I broke up with him."

"He nearly killed you when he pushed you into Sirius," Remus said from behind us, mocking James' tone, "Oh the horror."

"You want me to take points off?" James growled at Remus.

"You're not going to take points of Gryffindor," Remus laughed. I looked over at Sirius, he talking intently to Kate about something.

James turned back around to face me, "He tried to murder you!"

I laughed, "James, he shoved me."

"Why did you break up anyway?" Sirius said leaning over to me.

"That's none of your business," I snapped at him.

"But I love you," Sirius whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, shut-up Sirius," I spat at him, turned back around to James, "No! James!" I watched as James hurled a pot full of soil at Sheldon. Sheldon ducked the pot but the soil came tumbling out of the out landing all over him and students around him.

"POTTER!" Madam Sprout yelled as James' smiled feebly.

And that was my Friday: Breaking up with Sheldon, and James constantly trying to bump into him or hit him. I knew he was right. I did like Sirius. No. I was in love with him. But James had made it clear; again, at dinner he's feelings about me and Sirius getting together.

"Why do two keep sniping at each other?" James said looking up from his steak.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "Can't we talk?" I turned back to Sirius and stepping on his foot hard.

"Still doesn't hurt," he muttered, as his eyes wandered up my skirt.

"Eh… Padfoot?" Remus said, "Why are you rubbing your foot against my leg?"

I tried not to grin, as Sirius turned beet red and removed his hand from my thigh. He apologized to Remus and continued to eat his dinner.

"There's a true rumour going around that Sirius kissed you," James hissed to me. I saw Kate's eyes pop wide.

"It's not true, that's why it's called a rumour," I hissed back at him, I felt Sirius' shift around a bit, probably checking for his wand.

"Yeah we did," Sirius sighed, slinging his arm around me, "What are you going to Potter?"

"Well… I – I well…" James stuttered he was turning just as red as Sirius had turned a few minutes ago, James lunged across the table trying to grab Sirius. The food on the table between James and Sirius splattered everywhere.

"James!" Remus and I yelled at the same time. Remus managed to pull James of Sirius as I tried to protect Sirius. I didn't know why, I should have let him got what he deserved.

"He was joking!" I yelled at my brother.

"That wasn't funny!" James roared at Sirius, "I'll take you off the quidditch team, if you ever do anything like that!"

"Oh, please," Sirius said in a girly manner, "I'm your best player, you wouldn't knock me off the team even if I knocked her up." Sirius said nudging me.

James' hazel eyes narrowed at Sirius, "Don't touch her." James snarled. He magiced the food of his shirt. I excused myself from the table and left.

I found another reason me and Sirius could be together. It would put a strain on James' and his friendship. We weren't even together and I could see how James would react. I couldn't get in the way of their friendship. I couldn't. So there, my three ironclad reasons I couldn't be with Sirius; he'd break my heart, James and James.

I was walking back from the library when Sirius finally caught up with me. The halls were deserted and there was nowhere to make a detour. He had finally cornered me.

"Hayley! Wait!" he called behind me. I turned around to face him, he would catch up to me anyway, "Hey."

"Hey," I said moving back as he stepped closer to me. I finally hit the wall, he pressed up against me. I could feel my cheeks turn red, I tried to sound casual, "What's up?" It came out as a whisper.

"I talked to James," Sirius said, his hands rested on my hips, "He's okay with it."

I stared at him. I was shocked. James? Say it was okay? Yeah right.

"No he didn't," I said, finding my voice again.

"Okay, fine I didn't talk to him," he grinned, "How did you guess?"

"You don't have any bruises," I smiled. He laughed. I could feel his heart beat against my chest, I sighed.

"I miss you," he said. He brought up his hand and gently stroked my cheek.

"Me too," I mumbled. What was I doing? I should just kick him and make a run for it. I tried. But my legs just wouldn't move.

"I don't understand your way of thinking," He said, "I know you like me – but you deny it."

"Sirius, I can't do this, please," I said, I tried to push him away, he would budge, "You're with Kate."

"I'll break it off," He said indifferently, "I don't love her, only you," he added in a much softer voice.

"What if we start going out and you break it of with me… after a day?" I asked said.

"I love you too much," he said. Yeah right. Such cheesy lines. But still, I was at loss of words.

"I just can't," I said, I could feel his heart sinking.

"I love you," he said. I didn't respond, afraid of what I might say, "Do you love me?" He looked me straight in the eye. Didn't blink.

I took a deep breath, I had to do this. I couldn't be selfish, he was James' best friend, this would tear them apart, I knew James and I knew Sirius. But I did love him. I was selfish. But I couldn't. I would break my own heart, I wouldn't give him a chance, "No." I didn't think he even heard me. He pushed away from me about to say something – I couldn't risk giving him the chance. I ran. I knew he wouldn't follow. I knew Sirius.

A/N: Another chapter for you. Just think of these as belated Christmas presents

Let me know of any errors/typos

Almost new year, and yes I know, I have no life – I'm sitting here updating a fanfic two hours away from midnight – so happy almost new year's my lovely readers/reviewers

Thanks muchly for reading


	9. The One with Iacovosphobia

Chapter Nine

The One with Iacovosphobia

A/N: Iacovos is Greek for James.

It hadn't gone as I had planned. Not one bit. I imagined me telling her I loved her and she'd say it back. Not rip my heart out. I knew she liked me, I could tell – I can always tell. But something's holding her back. James? No… me breaking her heart? Maybe?

"I was looking for you, why aren't you guys at breakfast?" Hayley said, as she sat down next to Remus, she didn't wait for an answer but kept on talking, "I just found out, you have an admirer."

"Are you sure?" I said, I knew she was speaking to Remus, I felt the need to be mean to her, "Maybe she just wants to rip my heart out."

She ignored me, and turned to speak to Remus, "Mary Mcdonald!"

"Oh," Remus shrugged, "I don't really like her, she and Sirius had a thing."

"Marlene Mckinnon?" Hayley suggest.

"Wait, did anyone actually tell you that they like Moony? Or are you trying to be a bitch to him as well," I snarled.

"Sirius," Remus said, slightly astounded. It was as if he had never seen me be a jerk to anyone. "What is with your mood swings?"

Hayley didn't give me a chance to retort, she kept on talking to Remus, "Anne?"

"Too loose," Remus said, "I think I want someone-"

"Are you setting him up?" I laughed at Hayley, "You kill someone's heart and you want to kill his too?" I stood up and walked off haughtily. Yeah, I could be a jerk.

I walked down to the great hall to meet James for dinner. I sat down next to him and pulled his plate up in front of me and began eating.

"Hey!" James scowled, he pulled up a new plate and began loading food again onto it.

"Sirius!" Remus said, "What's wrong with you?" He was dragging Hayley along with him, he pushed her down beside me, "You two have to work out whatever you have going on." I stood up as soon as she sat down. I gave her a glance and walked off.

~~~ Hayley's POV~~~

Now it was Sirius ignoring me and being a total arse. I sat on my bed, my curtains pulled around my bed and my eyes pouring. I hated the way I acted with Sirius. I hated lying to him. I hated hurting him. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him how much I love him. I wanted James not to care. James. JAMES. I wanted to stop being so selfish. I wanted to stop thinking about myself and think about what it'd do to James' and Sirius' friendship. Arghhhh. This was a mess.

"Hayley?" called out a voice from the other side of the curtain. I tried to make out who it was, it was too muffled. Kate? It couldn't be – she had a date or a make-out session. James' was on his second "date" with Lily.

"Yeah?" I called back, I wiped the tears from my cheek.

"It's me, Remus," he paused, I could hear him shuffling around, "We're going down to Hogsmead to meet James, you wanna come?"

"Er… no, thanks," I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, "Have fun."

"Okay, bye," He muttered, I heard the door click close. At least I could go downstairs now, Sirius wouldn't be there. I pulled back the curtains. The light hit my eyes, I groaned. I walked over to the mirror. Ugh. My hair a mess, I patted it down and tucked my fringe behind my ears. I wondered if I should get changed… I couldn't be bothered, my shorts and singlet would have to do. My eyes were red and puffy like I was sick. I walked out of the dorm and climbed down the stairs slowly. I just passed the boys dorm when I heard Remus call out.

"Bye Sirius!" he yelled.

"Bye Moony," Sirius called out, I heard his door open and then he's footsteps, they were getting closer. Crap. I turned back around to run back to the dorm. I turned around too quickly, I bumped into Sirius and stumbled back a few steps. He caught me around the upper arm before I fell.

"Thanks," I mumbled, as he pulled me up, I could feel my arms shaking. Actually, my whole body was shaking.

"You okay?" He asked, letting go of my arm.

I stood still for a while and just stared at him, "Yeah," I croaked, as soon as I found my voice. He stared at me for at me. I stayed still unsure of what to do.

"Just for closure, I know you like me," Sirius said, "But what stopped you?"

"James," I said bluntly, I didn't know wether to continue or not, "I don't think he'd like it."

"But, this isn't about James," Sirius said.

"It'll put a strain on your friendship, I don't want to be selfish," I mumbled. He stepped down towards me, edging closer. We were barely inches away.

Sirius grinned, "You wouldn't be being selfish, James saying he doesn't want us together would be selfish."

"I am selfish," I mumbled, I could feel my cheeks burning up and my eyes welling up.

"You're not," Sirius hushed, he rested his hands on my hip and pushed me against the wall.

"James just wouldn't agree," I said shaking my head, "I'm scared of what he'll do."

Sirius laughed, "You're adorable, James won't do anything to you, I know him."

"No, I know James won't do anything to me, I'm scared for you," I smiled, "Terrified."

"Don't be, please," He begged. One of his hands gently caressed my cheek whilist the other rested lightly on my hip.

"I'm scared of James," I admitted, I didn't know what to do or say next and neither did Sirius as it seemed. We just stood. Seemed liked for hours. Suddenly I could feel my eyes tearing up. I was in this situation too often. What was I doing? Why was I- "I do love you," I blurted out. I could feel tears rolling down my cheek. I didn't know what had made me do it. Maybe it was where Sirius' hands where roaming or just a sudden moment of weakness.

"You do love me?" Sirius said, a smile breaking out on his face; I tilted my head up to look at him, "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm selfish," I mumbled, "Sirius-"

"I can handled James," Sirius shrugged, "We don't have to tell James," Sirius suggested, I nodded.

"Hayley Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked me.

"I'd love to." And for the first time that day, I didn't feel like a horrible person, I didn't feel selfish and I didn't feel guilty.

"James!" Remus snapped at me, "You did this on purpose!"

"Why would I do this on purpose? I just got lost!" James shrugged, trying to hide his grin.

"You know Hogwarts like the shape of your wand!" Remus cried out, "You wouldn't get lost here if your dinner depended on it!"

"Do you think I like picking on Slytherins?" James smirked, as he climbed out of the dungeons back into the main castle.

"Yes-"

"POTTER!" James whipped to see who it was. Carrow and Rosier, seventh year Slytherins. "Looking forward to the game?" Carrow spat from the end of corridor.

"I always looking forward to kicking Slytherin ass," James replied haughtily, Remus nudged him.

"Don't start a fight," Remus hissed. James waved him off, taking out his wand.

"Wanna bet?" Rosier taunted, "50 galleons."

"You're on," James grinned put his wand away. He walked away with Remus.

Carrow turned to Rosier, and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him roughly against the wall, "We don't have fifty galleons you fool! We're supposed to be making money not losing it! "

"Don't worry, without their seeker, they won't win," Rosier smirked, pushing Carrow off him.

Carrow brushed off Rosier's rough behaviour, "How do you plan on getting rid of the girl?"

"By killing her," Rosier replied.

"That's not what he asked," Carrow said warily, "He doesn't want her, he wants-"

"I know what he wants!" Rosier spat, giving Carrow a irritated look, "I need the girl to get to them."

"Why her? Why not the mudblood?" Carrow snapped not fully grasping Rosier's excitement.

"The mudblood is too resilient, I've been watching them, the other one is naïve and forgiving – and she and Black are going behind's Potter's back – a perfect blackmail," Rosier grinned.

"Are you sure they're together?" Carrow asked.

"I saw them snogging in the hallway last week and then arguing about Potter," Rosier said.

Carrow seemed to have finally believed in Rosier's plan, "What are you going to do after you get her?" Carrow snapped, slightly annoyed.

"I'll get her to doing some off the tasks the he wants done," Rosier snarled, "When I don't need her anymore, I'll kill her."


	10. The One with the Inappropriateness

Chapter Ten

The One with the Inappropriateness

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, about to say something. I pressed her harder against the wall until I could feel her hipbones grind into mine. I felt her breath hitch as I gave her a light kiss on the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hopped up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips against mine. And as quickly as she had kissed me, she pushed me away. She quickly pulled on my shirt, patted her hair and walked out of the closet.

"Wait, somebody could be out-" I whispered after her, but she was in too much of a hurry.

"Oh my god!" I heard a sudden girlish shriek, one that I had heard so many times. I looked up to see where it came from. It was Lily, with James by her side.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S SPOTTED TROUSER'S ARE YOU DOING!" James roared in surprise, his face going red, as we emerged, half naked, from the broom closet.

And to think this could have all been avoided if James and Lily hadn't gone to out leaving Hayley and me alone, if Hayley hadn't suggested going to Hogsmeade and if I hadn't been so perverted. Wait no, if Remus' girlfriend had smaller boobs.

Ten Hours Ago:

It was the beginning of October. Hayley and me had been going out for two weeks now and all was well. We snuck out after dinner; usually we went to Hogsmeade and just walked around or hung out at the Three Broomsticks. We talked. She was surprised; she had expected that all I would want to do was get into her pants. Best of all, James or anybody else was suspicious. Although Hayley, was still panic ridden.

It was the perfect Sunday morning. I was stretched out on my bed with Hayley beside me. I had my arm wrapped around her and she rested on my bare chest. She played lazily with my fingers with one hand and the other hand she had rested on my leg. I read my Playwitch magazine, I occasionally checking back to the marauders map to see if James was back from his outing with Lily or if Remus had come out of the library. Hayley shifted around beside me, she glanced at my magazine and scowled.

"They're not really like that you know?" she muttered, dropping my hand and looking up at me.

I grinned, "You're cute when you're jealous," I said, without taking my eyes off the magazine.

She huffed, "It doesn't hurt to wear a shirt, you know?" She said, her eyes now focused on my stomach.

"Yes, but with my shirt off, I know I've got your full attention," I said still pretending to be focused on my magazine. I wasn't even concentrating on the magazine; I was distracted with the placement of her hands. I was certain she was doing it unconsciously, but one her hands rested on my inner thigh, caressing it gently.

"You know, Sirius, I was thinking…" she trailed off, I looked up from my magazine and stared intently at her, "What?" she said, startled at my attention.

"I'm not going to do it," I said, "I won't."

"Won't do what?" she asked, confused.

"Have sex with you-" I started.

"Why would you think that's what I wanted?" she asked her eyes narrowing at me.

"By the way you're rubbing my leg," I grinned. It took her awhile to comprehend what I was saying.

"Oh!" she yelped, snatching her hand away. She turned a deep shade of red, "I didn-"

"You're also cute when you're embarrassed," I laughed, she looked away from me, "Don't worry, I enjoyed it." I kissed her lightly on the cheek, and watched her grow crimson.

"My feet are cold," she mumbled, "I'm going to go put on some socks-"

"Just wear mine," I suggested, as she stood up.

"No!" Hayley snapped, "I'm not wearing your socks!"

"Why not?" I exclaimed, slightly shocked and offended at her reaction, "They're perfectly fine." I picked up a pair from the floor and threw them at her.

She caught them with ease, "It's gross," she said, her nose scrunching up.

Gross. GROSS. Me – gross? Never.

"You wear my jacket," I said sitting up.

She sighed, "Okay fine," She frowned as he pulled on my socks. It came up to her knees, she let them go and they slipped down to her ankles.

"They're too big," she grinned, pulling them off.

"No, you're too tiny," I laughed.

"No, they're just too big," She snapped, she opened my trunk to put in the socks she had just neatly folded, "Sirius, you trunk is a mess!"

"No, your's is just too clean," I grinned, as she tried to neaten it up.

"Oh, this reminds me, I need to go to Hogsmeade to buy some clothes," Hayley said, finally closing my trunk, "I'll see you at dinner?"

"No, I'll go with you!" I said jumping up and pulling on a shirt from the floor.

"Oh, you don't have to," Hayley said quickly, gesturing me to sit back down, "That shirt is way to small for you."

I looked down at the shirt, it barely reached my belly button, "Oh, it must be Pete's, smells like it," I took it off and threw it down on the floor and picked up the dark blue one next to it, "I want to come, it'll be fun."

Hayley's POV

"You look beautiful," Sirius exclaimed as I came out of the change rooms.

"It's not to short?" I asked, trying to pull the dress down a bit. It was a black tube dress, I had picked out.

"I like it short," Sirius grinned, he winked at me. I scowled at him, and went back into the change room; I heard Sirius let out a sigh.

"I told you not to come," I called out from inside the change room; I pulled on a red halter neck dress.

"I wanted to," I heard him mumbled; I came out of the change room and twirled around for him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" he huffed.

"Of course," I replied, smiling.

Something sparked in his eyes, he grinned, "MERLIN'S BEARD!" he exclaimed, "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! STUNNING! AMAZING! DAZZLING! BUY IT! BUY IT NOW! LET'S TAKE IT TO THE REGISTER! C'MON! NOW! NOW! NOW!" I tried to give him a death glare, forcing myself not to smile. I went back into the change room and quickly got changed.

"Sorry," Sirius apologized as I came out, I handed the dresses to the sales assistant, "You're not buying any?" He asked, I could sense a slight irritation in this voice.

I shook my head, smiling slightly at the scowl on his face.

"Where to now?" I asked him.

"Lunch please," Sirius said in a sing song voice, grinning widely (probably at the thought of food).

"Okay, okay – but no maple syrup," I said, turning to give him the _Mcgonagall-look_.

"Deal," he smirked, pulling me into the closest restaurant, "My treat."

The restaurant was very grand, probably the best one in Hogsmeade, "Oh Sirius, you don't have to, I'm fine eating at the Three Broomsticks." I stood outside the restaurant as he held the door open for me.

"This is our first "real" date – not including the hanging out at the broomsticks for drinks," he smiled, air quoting himself.

"Sirius – " I began, I could feel a Sirius-rant coming if I didn't step inside, "I'm paying." I said as I stepped into the restaurant.

"That's what you think," Sirius muttered under his breath. Sometimes he reminded me of a child.

"Sirius-" I began.

"What?" he said edgily.

"Thanks," I said, forcing a smile. Letting him win all the arguments wasn't going to be fun. He handed me over a menu, grinning, "What?"

"Thanks," he said simply. My smile grew wider. I watched intently, as he flipped through the menu his handsome face smiling or frowning at the available foods.

He looked up at me, before I had chance to look away, "What?" I smiled at him, as it occurred to me the past few minutes all we had said to each other was 'what' and 'thanks'.

Sirius clicked his fingers and a waiter with quick-quotes quill in hand came running out from the back door.

"Hi, my name is Sandra, I'll be your waiter for today, what can I help you with?"she asked politely.

"Oh yes… er…" Sirius thought, "I would like the chicken mignon, but is it possible to swap the side of steamed vegetables for… the ten pound lobster?"

I covered my chuckle with a violent cough.

The waiter thought for a while before nodding.

"And is it possible to get some maple syrup with that?" Sirius asked politely ignoring the her look of confusion.

I didn't wait for the waiter to reply, "I'll have to same as him, but just the steamed vegetables for me and no maple syrup – actually he was kidding about the maple syrup, so none on his either." I smiled politely at the waiter and watched her walk away.

"Maple syrup adds taste," Sirius snapped.

"Yes, you're right it adds taste to your pancakes not your ten-pound lobster," I snapped playfully back at him.

He ignored me, and then added randomly, "I really think you should have bought the dresses."

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I don't have any pocket money left for this month anyway!"

"Why didn't you ask me?" he cried out.

"You're my boyfriend Sirius, not my bank," I said grinning. He gave me a glare, he obviously didn't find this conversation funny.

"I have money you know?" he snapped suddenly. And it wasn't in a playful manner either.

"I know," I shrugged.

"So is there a reason why you didn't ask me for money?" he said his voice growing.

"Because!" I sighed, "Sirius, I know you have enough money to have a daily shower with but I don't want you to buy me things hoping that'll you'll impress me, because believe it or not, I love you – and I'm already impressed."

He looked back down at his menu and threw it aside. He gave out a grunt indicating he had heard me and then slumped down on his chair.

"Oh, now I've upset you-"

"I'm not upset," he pouted, "Is that Remus?" he said squinting at something behind me.

I turned around to see what he was looking, "Oh my god! He's coming in here – Sirius!" I turned back around to see a stunned expression on his face.

"That's Allison Tony! She's like one of the hottest girls-" he stopped suddenly, reading the unamused expression on my face, "Well- well we can just pretend we're just out for lunch – like as friends."

"Is that so you can check out his girlfriend?" I smirked at him.

He gave out an awkward laugh, "I love- y-you." I scowled at him.

"Hey Remus," Sirius said getting out of his seat, "What are you doing here?"

Remus and Allison walked over to us. Allison was the same height as Remus and her blonde hair flowed past her denim miniskirt. I followed Sirius's eye line over to Allison's low cut top.

"I just brought Allison out to eat," Remus said, he's eyes went wide as he saw me, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hayley wanted to come shopping – so I came with her… as friends," he said, stressing the last bit.

"Oh god," I muttered, just loud enough for Sirius to hear, "Jeez Sirius, don't make it obvious," I added sarcastically, under my breath.

"Does James know?" he said, "He's going to freak out if he can't find her on the map."

"Don't worry, Sirius was just going to take me back," I snapped, standing up. I just reached her shoulders

"I was? But Alli-" he stopped suddenly, "Yeah, okay." I waved goodbye to Remus and walked out of the restaurant with Sirius at my heels.

"Hayley," he called after me, "Wait up - We didn't even stay for the lobster!" Sirius cried out.

"I didn't think you wanted to stay for the lobster, more like Allison," I snapped.

"Are you jealous?" Sirius laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I- You- I- I – you!" I snarled, hitting him on the chest.

"Yes, me," Sirius laughed.

"You couldn't stop staring at her breasts!"

"They were big!"

"Sirius!"

"Jealous?"

"Inappropriate!"

"I'm sorry," Sirius shrugged, "I promise from now on I won't look at anyone's breasts but yours, forgive me?"

"No," I snapped, "You're not understanding the problem-"

"I understand, really I do," Sirius sighed, "I shouldn't have checked her out while I'm with you –"

"While you were with me? So it's okay to check her out while you're not with me?"

"With you meaning – like when I have you – not have – while we're going out – no wait-" Sirius said, tripping over his own words, "I'm sorry, it was totally inappropriate for me and an absolute disrespect to you, forgive me please?"

"No," I snapped, "Not 'til you've had a little taste of your own medicine."

Sirius P.O.V.

"Maybe we should just staying in the shrieking-"

"No I think we should go down to Hogsmeade," James said, I nodded along with him.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Peter muttered.

"What if there are people there?" Remus snapped at us.

"We'll handle it," James shrugged, "I have to go patrol with Lily, I really think Hogsmeade would be fun." James grinned and walked off.

"We'll handle it?" Remus snapped again, "No way in hell I'm going to Hogsmeade-"

"What's wrong with Hogsmeade Remus?" Hayley said as she entered the dorm. My mouth dropped as I saw her. She was wearing the shortest pair of shorts that clung to her legs – they were like underwear - no wait - they were underwear and a white shirt. She had tied the just above her belly button and left all the buttons undone revealing her black bra.

"What are you doing?" I grinned, as she took seat next to Remus on his bed.

She ignored me, "What's wrong with Hogsmeade?" she repeated.

"Oh nothing," Remus said, going red at Hayley's attire and his. He got up quickly and walked over to his trunk.

"Oh, you don't have to put on a shirt cause I'm here," she giggled, "You look better this way -jeez Remus, I didn't know you worked out."

Remus gave a girlish giggle crossed with a frightened shriek.

"Okay, that's enough," I said standing between them, "Remus - stop staring at her."

"It's okay, I'm going to down into the common room anyway, bye Remus," she waved, as she exited the room.

"You can't go down there like that!" I called after her, "You wait here," I muttered to Remus. I went after Hayley. I quickly raced down the stairs and found her lying on the couch with at least five boys surrounding her.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at her. I pulled her up by the arm and into the Gryffindor Broom Closest.

"Jealous?"

"That's not funny, I was checking her out not flaunting naked- it's totally inappropriate!"

"So you learnt your lesson?" She asked me gleefully.

"Yes!" I snapped, "You - never do that again!"

"I think I made one of the sixth years out there go hard-"

"Hayley!"

"I'm just saying," She laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going shag him," I nodded, "Now, take off your shirt."

"What?" I snapped, pushing her hands away as she attempted to unbutton my shirt.

"I'm not going to go back out like this," she said, gesturing at her attire.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to-" I said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you thought," Hayley smiled.

"I still need your shirt," Hayley smiled. I leaned back on the bare stonewall as she unbuttoned my shirt. I smiled to myself as I saw her cheeks turn crimson. Hayley ran her fingers along my chest and down to my stomach, stopping just above my pants. I felt her hold her breath as I slowly took off my shirt and handed it to her.

"We should go," Hayley whispered.

"I gave you my shirt, you have to give me something," I grinned; I rested my hands on her waist and pushed her back against the opposite wall.

"You want my shirt?" she suggested playfully.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. The knot in her shirt untied itself gracefully, revealing her bra.

She opened and closed her mouth, about to say something a few times. I pressed her harder against the wall until I could feel her hipbones grind into mine. I felt her breath hitch as I gave her a light kiss on the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hopped up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips against mine. And as quickly as she had kissed me, she pushed me away. She quickly pulled on my shirt, patted her hair and walked out of the closet

"Wait, somebody could be out-" I whispered after her, but she was in too much of a hurry.

"Oh my god!" I heard a sudden girlish shriek, one that I had heard so many times. I looked up to see where it came from. It was Lily, with James by her side.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S SPOTTED TROUSER'S ARE YOU DOING!" James roared in surprise, he's face going red, as we emerged, half naked, from the broom closet.

"Oh crap."


	11. The One with the Master Plan

Chapter Eleven

The One with the Master plan

"Wait, somebody could be out-" I whispered after her, but she was in too much of a hurry.

"Oh my god!" I heard a sudden girlish shriek, one that I had heard so many times. I looked up to see where it came from. It was Lily, with James by her side.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S SPOTTED TROUSER'S ARE YOU DOING!" James roared in surprise, he's face going red, as we emerged, half naked, from the broom closet.

"Oh crap," Hayley and I muttered at the same time.

"I knew it!" Peter gasped from behind us.

"Okay," I sighed, "This is not what it looks like."

"Looks pretty bad Padfoot," Peter laughed.

I could have hit him them. I gave him a death glare wiping that smirk right off his face.

"Oh, James," Hayley waved off, "I was doing a dare – and Sirius stopped me."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE DARE?" James spat.

"James!" Lily said in outrage. James threw her an annoyed look.

"I rather you not know," Hayley smirked, "But I promise – I was not making out with him."

"What was the dare?" James pressed.

"I have to take off Sirius' shirt to show you-" Hayley said, starting to open up the buttons.

"No!" James snapped, "I believe you – just don't scare me like that again." He sighed, and turned to face me, "AND YOU!" he snapped suddenly, I jumped.

'What? You should thank me – if you knew what the dare was-"

James cut across me, "IF YOU EVER GET INTO A BROOM CLOSET WITH HER AGAIN I SWEAR ON A HIPPOGRIFF'S BUTTOCK-"

"I was doing her a favour!" I snapped at him, "She had half the guys in here ready to jump on her-"

"Sirius!" Hayley gasped at me, hitting me on chest.

"You weren't naked were you?" James said, his eyes narrowing in on Hayley.

"No!" Hayley yelped, feigning innocence, "James!"

James shrugged, sheepishly, "I had to go with the odds."

And that's how that ended. Phew. Even though I had explained what happened to James, Remus was still snooping around.

"So why were with Hayley in the broom closet?" Remus pressed.

"Can't remember," I shrugged, pretending to concentrate on my potions essay.

"Oh," Remus muttered to himself, "Are you seeing Hayley?"

I shook my head, refusing to look at him in the eye.

"Do you like her?" Remus asked after awhile.

I snapped my head up, "Remus, I don't like her – she's like a sister to me, but it sounds like you do, I'm sure James wouldn't mind."

Remus snorted (which was very unlike him), "Yeah right, I rather go the whole school about my furry little problem," he said, mimicking James.

"No, you wouldn't," I scoffed, returning to my essay.

"You're right," Remus laughed, "But James would kill me, he's practically stalking her now since the broom closet episode and since Sheldon has been bothering her."

"Sheldon's been bothering her?" I said, my voice suddenly had become squeaky.

"James didn't tell you?" Remus said indifferently, "Yeah, he wants her back – Hayley told James to give him a scare – he apparently doesn't scare as easy as James thought."

"Oh," I nodded, "We better get down to potions," I said packing up my things, "I'll meet you there, I have to return these library books – Smith is going to kill me."

"The librarian's name is Beckett, Sirius," Remus corrected, getting out of his seat as well.

Hayley's POV

I hurried along the corridor; I was late for meeting Sirius. We said we would meet right after breakfast but I – like always – was running late.

"Hey beautiful," Sirius greeted, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey," I grinned, I wrapped my arms around his neck; I jumped up on my toes and kissed him passionately on the lips. I pulled away and read Sirius' amused expression, "What? You try going day with a peck on the cheek," I snapped at him.

He laughed, "We can't go into Potions together – Rem- people might get suspicious."

I nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said with an edge to his voice, "I'm not the one hiding things."

"What?" I asked slightly confused, "Did you have the whole bottle of maple syrup again?"

"No!" Sirius snapped.

Gosh, what was his problem now?

"What happened?" I asked, slightly concerned now, "Holy Hippogriff! Don't tell me there was no maple syrup!" I added sarcastically.

"There was plenty," Sirius scowled, "I'm fine," He added, putting on a smiling.

"Okay, I need to go back to the dorm to pick up my potions book anyway, I'll see you in potions," I smiled at him and walked off.

"Don't be late!" he called out after me, as I turned the corner, "Slughorn gets crabby!"

"I miss you!" I heard him yell, as I climbed up the stairs. I grinned to myself.

"Potter!"

I turned around, "Yeah?" I sighed, it was only Rosier, a seventh year student in Slytherin, "I'm late for class, what do you want?"

"Would you help me with something?" Rosier asked, smiling, "I dropped a box of lemon drops for Dumbledore."

"What?" I spat, "You are a wizard, you know?"

"I misplaced my wand, somewhere," he said shyly.

I growled, "Oh! – Okay, hurry up," I sighed, I was already late, nothing I could do now, "This better not be some dumb trick!"

"Oh, it's just round the corner," He said still smiling. I shook my head; not knowing why was doing this. I turned the corner with Rosier a few inches behind me.

"There's no lemon drops here, what are you talking about? Rosier-" I said, turning around to face him. He looked at me and smirked, I was so stupid. He raised his hand, balling it into a fist, and before I could reach for my wand, it made a sharp contact with my cheek. I stumbled backwards, hitting the stone wall. I looked around blindly, one hand out in front of me trying to push him away and the other hand fumbling around for my wand. I slowly got my vision back and I whipped out my wand. He jumped forward; he held one arm firmly against the wall and the other he twisted behind my back, causing me to drop my wand.

"Of course they are no lemon drops!" He squealed, into my ear.

"Rosier," I cried out, "Tell me what you want and let me go!"

"I want you out of the Quidditch team," He said.

"What?" I spat, "You punched me for that?"

"I needed to make my point," Rosier snarled, "Now listen, you go up to that prissy brother of yours and you tell him you want out, TODAY!"

"No! Just because the Slytherin seeker can't see for-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence," he hissed, "You tell your brother or your dirty little secret with Black might just slip from my lips."

"Go and tell him," I gasped, as he pressed his body against mine, crushing it against the wall. He seemed lost for words.

He sighed, a smirk appearing on his face, "The Dark Lord, he's recruiting, once I tell him about Black and Potter – one of the brightest in the year - he won't be to happy when they refuse to join him," He whispered into my neck, he tilted his head back slightly reading the expression on my face, he laughed.

"I thought so, by dinner I want to hear everybody gossiping about your dropout," he said. He twisted my hand round a bit more, I screamed out in pain. He rolled my wand from underneath me picked it up and pocketed, "Just for a safety measure, and make sure nobody hears about this."

I stood in shock, my face still numb from the pain and I was sure my hand was broken. I couldn't go to class like this and without my wand; I headed back for the dorm.

The bell rang. Shit. What had I done to deserve this?

You lied to James.

Shut-up you.

"Hayley!" came yell from behind me; I glanced around to see who it was.

Crap.

"Hey James," I said, turning my head the other way.

"You weren't in potions…" James trailed, trying to get a glimpse of my face as I hid it under my arm.

"I noticed," I said sarcastically, as the pain in my arm started to get worse.

"Why aren't you showing me your face – is everything alright?" James asked.

"Peachy."

"Hayley – what's going on?" James snapped, pulling my hand away from my face, "Holy Fu-"

"I'm fine," I cut across him.

"What happened?" he asked eyeing my swollen face, "Was it Sheldon?"

"Was what Sheldon?" came another voice from behind us.

I snapped my head around… maybe a bit too quickly.

"Holy Fu-" Sirius started.

"Sheldon did this?" Remus yelled.

"No!" I snapped, they all looked a bit taken back, "I was heading to Potions and I passed by the broom cupboard-"

"He took you in there and beat you up?"

"No – the brooms had just been polished-"

"He beat you with the polished broom?"

"No – let me finish James – and you know when you get that whiff a polished broom?"

James and Sirius both nodded in agreement, whilst Remus scowled.

"He hit you because you smelt the bro-"

"Sirius! Let me finish – well I decided to go for a ride and I tried a new-"

James gasped, "You didn't pull another stupid dive!"

"I thought it would work!" I said, trying to grin. I took I deep breath. I had to tell him about dropping out of the team –

"You're out of the team!" James yelled.

"WHAT!" Sirius and I yelled at the same time.

Wow. That was easier than I thought. Killed two newts with one hex.

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE! I CAN'T TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!" I yelled, maybe a bit too loudly. And stormed off. I tried to stop myself from laughing at my over dramatic out burst. I am the worst liar in the world, and I just fooled one of the best. Score.

But I was a coward. I couldn't believe I was scared of Rosier, I should told James the truth. I shook my head. Just leave it. Rosier wouldn't bother me anymore right? I jumped onto my bed, and hid my face under my pillow. And my arm still hurt.

It was dinnertime when I finally decided to withdraw the hangings of my four-poster bed and head down to the great hall for dinner. The dorm was empty, so was the common room. I headed down to the great hall. I descended down the stairs, all eyes were on me. I gulped. My eyes searched the hall, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs scowled as I eyed them. The Slytherins looked delighted. My eyes were locked on Rosier who smirked, and whispered something to Snape.

I looked around to find Kate's face. She wasn't there. I saw Lily and Anne sitting together. Lily smiled and waved me over. I took one last look at Rosier before I sat down. I looked over to James, he scowled.

"Just ignore them, look Sirius is coming over now..." Lily muttered to me.

Oh crap.

"I'm not hungry, I'll see you guys up in the dorm okay?" I said standing up as quickly as I sat down. I glanced over at Rosier, he saw me getting up, and he followed. I walked quickly up the stairs, hoping to avoid him. I looked around, he wasn't anywhere insight. I turned the corner and shrieked to see him standing there, smiling.

"Thought you could avoid me?" he grinned.

"I did what you want, so give me my wand," I said firmly.

"I'm not finished," Rosier said, he grabbed my arm like before, twisting it around my back, "Make sure nobody finds out," he hissed.

"I'll do what I want," I hissed back, trying to free my aching arm.

"Really?" He pulled it back a bit more.

I could feel my bones being pulled apart, "I'll k- oh fuck, here comes Evans."

"Hayley!" I turned around to see Lily running towards me. He gave me final smirk and walked off.

"Rosier!" she yelled after him, he disappeared around the corner, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I nodded, I was sure my arm of broken this time, "I'm fine, and he was just fooling around – James was being a jerk to him." I stole a quick glance at my arm, it was turning a purple colour, and I shook my sleeve down before anyone took notice.

"Hayley, wait up!" Sirius called after us, he caught up with us at ease, "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I said nodding.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked again, I nodded, "Well, I should go – I'm meeting James, boy that's going to be fun," Lily groaned, she waved goodbye and walked back into the Great Hall.

"Are you going to tell me about the bruise?" Sirius asked, as we walked back to the common room.

"I already did…" I trailed off.

"You were lying," Sirius grinned.

"No I wasn't!"

"Hayley, I've seen you pull the most bizarre dives – and come out without a scratch – no way you lost control of the damn broom and-"

"Alright!" I paused. I was the world worst liar and probably world's slowest lie maker, "Me and Kate got into a fight – she saw the thing in the broom closet and got jealous," I lied.

A grin spread over Sirius' face, "Sorry."

"You should be," I smiled at him, "Well now I can spend more time with you."

"Boy, don't tell James you chose me over Quidditch," Sirius grinned, "I'll see you in the morning." He took a quick look around to see if anyone was around and pecked me on the lips. He entered his dorm, Remus was already there. I sighed and continued my way the stairs and into my dorm. It was empty. I pulled up my sleeve. My hand had turned a blue-purple colour. I groaned. Rosier had a plan. A big one. And he also had my wand. How the hell was I going to explain this to the teachers?

Sirius and I had only been going out for two weeks and already the lies were being told. Webs were being spun and before too long I would get caught.

"Is it done?" came a dark voice from behind the trees.

"Yes," Rosier replied, "She'll be ours before long… and they'll come after her."

"Are you sure this will work Rosier?" said the cold voice.

"Definite, the girl is weak and naïve," Rosier replied, "She will not tell anyone – she will not risk their lives."

"Good," said the man, "You have done well so far, Rosier, do not fail me, I need them."


	12. The One with the Warning

Chapter Twelve

The One with the Warning

"I can't believe we're doing this," Hayley squealed, as I dragged her along the empty corridor.

"Oh, it's only eleven," I brushed off.

"Exactly," Hayley scoffed, "James and Lily are still on the patrol – if we get caught-"

"We'll just fly around for a couple of minutes," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist as I pulled her outside.

"But it's raining," she whined.

"I'll race you," I suggested, as I mounted my broom.

A smile appeared on her face as she took off.

"Wait-" I called after her.

Within minutes on the pitch we were both soaked down to our undergarments.

"SIRIUS!" Hayley beckoned me; she was about another thirty feet higher than me.

"NO WAY!" I yelled back, shaking my head in disbelief, "You come here! Does it look I want to die?"

"WE CAN HAVE PIE LATER!" She snapped, her voice getting lost amongst the wind.

"Just get down here!" I yelled looking up at her, as she circled above me.

"There's a fawn there?" She yelled in excitement, pulling a dive, and stopping short next to me, "Where is it?"

"I said down! Get down here!" I repeated.

She sighed, "You want to go get pie now?"

"NO!" I yelled, "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Alright," she exclaimed, "No need to yell, I'm not deaf – c'mon lets race."

I groaned, "You'll beat me anyway – I'm not built for speed, I'm built for strength." I added a grin at the end, flexing my biceps at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh don't be such a party pooper, Sirius – you didn't haul me out here in the pouring as so we could make out," she scoffed, before pulling back up. I groaned. She had gotten the competitive streak like James.

"I just wanted to make out in the rain!" I yelled at her as she flew away, "Hayley - that's way too high! You'll never be able to pull up!"

But she didn't hear me.

"No!" I yelled as she soared downwards. I pulled my broom into a dive as well; she caught up with me within a few seconds, "Are you crazy?" I yelled trying to keep up with her, but her broom had gained too much momentum. She gave me a panic stricken look; we were about 30ft from the ground, "Pull up! PULL UP!" I yelled at her.

"I can't!" she yelled back. We were about 20ft of the ground, if she didn't pull up soon she would crash, she looked back at me and grinned, "Catch me." I didn't know what she meant for a second, but I suddenly realised, she let go of her broom and it slipped out from underneath her, I swooped down and caught her around the waist just as her broom hit the ground shattering into pieces. I hauled her onto my broom. I could feel her shaking slightly as I landed softly onto the ground.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled at her as we got of the broom, "Are you crazy pulling a 100ft dive?"

"I lost control of the broom!" She said shaking, "I tried to pull up around 30ft but it wouldn't budge!" I was not sure if I believed her, but I knew I was just panicked as she was.

"Oy! Who's there!" came a sudden yell from the inside the castle

"Merlin's beard! I think its James," Hayley cried, "Go into the forest!" She tried to push me with all her might.

"What? Why?" I snapped, not moving as she thumped her fists on my chest.

"He's coming! Go!" she roared through the rain, she pushed me towards to the forest. I ran into the forest, from behind I could see James and what I assumed was Lily running up to her. Even through the dark and rain I could see James' face grow red, as he started a yelling match.

I watched as James dragged a confused Hayley and her broken broom back into the castle. I followed quietly after them. The rain had stopped now; the castle had taken on an eerie silence. The only sound was the soft taps of my shoes.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

I squinted around in the dark trying to find out which direction the voice was coming from.

"Sirius!"

"Oh! Come out where I can see you," I huffed. The last person I wanted to see came out from behind a statue, "Regulus? What do you want? What are you doing out so late?"

"Is Hayley okay?" he hissed. I could barely make out his face. I hadn't seen him this closely since a year ago or had a proper conversation with him.

"She's fine," I said cautiously, "Why?"

"Her broom didn't crash?" he asked, his voice had turned squeaky.

"Ye - How do you know about that?" I was definite no one could see us out there with the pouring rain and the dark skies.

"I-"

"Regulus?" I quickly ignited my wand, but he had disappeared, "Regulus!" I called out again.

I checked my watch it was 6:30 on a Saturday. Usually I didn't wake up until eleven on Saturday but I was meeting Hayley for an extremely early breakfast. The things you do for love. I got dressed as quietly as possible; the rest of the dorm was still snoring. I ran down the stairs to find Hayley already waiting for me.

"Morning beautiful," I flashed her a smile before wrapping my arms around her. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, 'So what happened with James last night and why did I have to hide?" I asked her as we headed down to the great hall.

She threw me a murderous glance before shaking me away.

"What-" I started.

"Sirius Black! If you ever take me out in the middle of the night when it's raining – I swear I will murder you!" she spat at me.

I laughed, "What did James say?"

"He completely bit my bloody head off! I've got a BLOODY DETENTION because of you!" she hissed.

"He gave you detention?" I said laughing even harder.

"Stop laughing – it wasn't funny!" Hayley snapped.

"I'm sorry," I choked, "You're an idiot."

"What Black?" she hissed at me.

I grinned, "If I was there with you, I could have stopped you from detention."

"I didn't want you to get in trouble!"

"That's awfully sweet love, but I like getting in trouble," I said, as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't want James to think you're getting me in trouble," She muttered under her breathe.

Oh. So this was what it all this was about. Making sure I'm on James' good side, so when we told him we were going out he would like me?

I don't know. I shouldn't analyse things.

"I can handle James," I said giving her assuring smile. I probably couldn't handle James. He's a bit of a hot head.

"No you can't, nobody can," she snapped at me.

I guess she was still angry.

"Believe me, I can," I told her, as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Nobody can," she repeated firmly, giving me a death stare. The death stare would have worked, if – IF I wasn't Sirius Black.

"I body can."

"I body?" she grinned, "The hardest thing I'm having to believe out of all this is that you go to school.

"Ha ha."

"Sirius, why are you giving me your plate," Hayley asked suddenly.

I grinned, "That's your plate, mine is here," I piled my plate with twice the amount of food on hers.

"I can't finish all this," she frowned, as she began to cut her waffles, "I only have one stomach."

"Don't worry, just give it to James," I shrugged, she smiled. I looked past her to see my brother coming down the stairs with a couple of his friends, he sneered at me, "Oh great."

"What?" Hayley said, "Not enough syrup?" She eyed my plate which was a pool of syrup.

"No," I scowled, "My brother." She looked up and caught Regulus' eye, he smirked at her.

"Do you think he knows?" Hayley panicked.

"No – no... Of course he doesn't," I said, "Don't worry, no one is going to find out, I mean how he can?"

Of course I knew how. But I wasn't stupid you know? I couldn't tell her about Regulus seeing us last night, she would just panic more. We had been going out for over three weeks now, and no one had found out. Although Remus was being extremely nosy... but she didn't need to worry about that...

He recently got into the habit of checking up on me with the map and always spotted me with Hayley, and when he couldn't find me on castle grounds he couldn't find Hayley as well. Yesterday he asked me why this was and suggested that if I was going out with her I should tell him. I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. After that I stole the map from him and hid it James' trunk. I knew I couldn't tell Hayley about Remus and his questions. She would start to panic. And I hoped that Remus wouldn't ask her about where she'd been wondering off too and I _hoped_ her wouldn't tell James what he knew or what he thought. I hoped.

She nodded, I reached for the maple syrup "Sirius!" she snapped at me all of a sudden.

"What?" I shrugged, putting down bottle.

"If you put anymore syrup on that plate of yours-" She begun, and then stopped pointing to my chin, "You've got a little here." I tried to wipe it off with my hands, causing it to spread more.

"Lick it off for me?' I grinned at her.

She frowned, "I would, if James and Lily weren't coming over."

"Hey, what are you two doing up so early," James asked as he and Lily took a seat opposite us, "We thought we were going to be alone for breakfast."

"Alone for breakfast, eh? Well, trust me mate, I didn't have the same thing on my mind," I grinned, as Hayley nudged me.

"HEY BLACK!" yelled someone from the staircase; I looked up to see a group of Slytherins climbing down the stairs, smirking.

"Oh great," Hayley muttered beside me.

"HOW'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" yelled a dark-haired one, Rockwood, I could feel Hayley tense up immediately. (Could she make it any more obvious?) A big bulky guy, Rosier, next to Rockwood snarled at him and muttered something. Rockwood's face turned dark and he scowled at Rosier.

"What girlfriend?" James asked, his eyes wandered to me and then Hayley, "There's something fishy going on here and I don't like it..."

"There's nothing going on Prongs," I snapped.

"Why are you so defensive?" James snapped immediately.

"Because you're accusing me of being a fish!" I snapped back.

"Sirius, he didn't accuse you of being a fish," Lily started, "He said fishy, it just a muggle term of suspicious-"

"I know what it means Red," I said rolling my eyes, "To tell you the truth I'm getting really fed up with constant accusations!"

"What accusations?" Hayley chirped.

Oops. I guess I hadn't told Hayley about James being a tad nosy as well.

"Nothing," James said, before I had a chance, "Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing," I said repeating James. I ignored Hayley's glance.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked, pushing away her breakfast. Her eyes darted from James and then to me.

"Nothing!" James snapped at her, "Geez..."

I felt Hayley stiffen next to me, James usually didn't snap at her.

"Let's go Sirius," she huffed, standing up. Oh, she had a bit off a short temper to when it came to James.

"Where?" I said, bits of pancakes flying out of my mouth.

"Away from here," she snapped, tugging on my shirt, "Bring the maple syrup," she sighed.

"Wheryougoin'?" James asked his mouth full of food as well.

Hayley ignored him, as she tugged on my shirt until I stood up.

I shrugged at James, "I'm coming, stop pullin' – wait! Maple syrup!"

She pulled me out of the hall, before I could grab the bottle of syrup.

"James is getting on my nerves!" Hayley growled, as soon as we were out of the hall.

"Well-" But before I had a chance to share my insight into the situation with her, she pushed me roughly against the wall and her lips came crashing down onto mine. Her hands wondered up my shirt, pulling me closer to her –

"Wait-" I hissed, pulling away, "Where is this coming from? James is on the other side of this wall..."

"Well, I don't care!" she said fiercely, it was rather adorably.

I grinned; I grabbed her hand and dragged down the hall.

"Where are we go- oh..." she answered her own question as I pulled her into the broom closet. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist; I pushed her against a bare wall. I brushed my lips against hers. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip while my hands played with her hair. She moaned. Our kiss became deeper; she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I pushed her harder against the wall. I pulled away slowly, grinning. Her breathe was unsteady and her lips red matching her cheeks. She unwrapped her legs from my waist.

"Not bad," She shrugged. I laughed, "I love you." I shrugged; she grinned and hit me playfully on the chest.

"I love you too," I smiled, she nudged me, "What- oh..." I let go of her. She straightened up her clothes and hair and went to open the door.

"Wait! What if somebody's outside?" Hayley looked nervously at me, bitting her lip, "I'll go out first, and I'll cough if it's alright to come out," I suggested.

I walked out of the broom closet, I check down the hallway. I coughed, she open the door and came out. She jumped up on her toes and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"SIRIUS!" came a roar from down the corridor.

"Merlin's-"

"I KNEW IT!"

I examined Hayley's panic stricken face as she quickly let go of my hand.

"Remus, don't jump to conclusions," I said, as he came closer.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelped again. We were now inches away.

"Keep it down!" I snapped, "I can explain."

"Go ahead!" Remus said.

"I had syrup on my face."

"Oh Sirius!" Remus snapped, whacking me on the arm.

"Hey-"

"I can't believe you lied to me! You look me straight in the eyes and lied!" Remus growled.

"You can't tell anyone, especially James."

"Give me one reason why?"

"Because Hayley – Hayley?" I looked around she was no longer next to me. She was sitting against the wall, behind me, her hands covering her face.

"Hayley..." I whispered, crouching down next to her.

"This is my entire fault, my stupid idea to go into the broom closet!" she muttered to me.

"No, it's not... It's going to be okay, Remus isn't going to tell anyone," I said, giving Remus a death stare.

"Yeah, it's not my secret to tell," Remus nodded quickly.

Hayley stood up, a worried look playing on her face. She pulled me closer to her and muttered, "I told you Sirius it was a bad idea! I told we shouldn't do this."

"Hayley, I'm not going to tell anyone – but Sirius I want to talk to about this," Remus said, "Alone."

"Later," I said brushing him off, I turned back to Hayley, "Everything is going to-"

"I know he won't," she snapped, her composure changing completely. She didn't seem to be paying attention to me anymore.

"No - I was saying... everything is going to be fine," I repeated.

"Sure," she said shaking her head. I followed her eyes to where she was staring.

"Hayley," I snapped, her eyes immediately jumped back to me, "Why are you staring the Slytherins."

"No – I – Ros – I'll see you in the common room – later – yeah – no, wait – okay, bye," she muttered, walking away from me.

"Hayley!" I called after her, I turned back to Remus "See what you did? Why do you have to be so nosy!"

"Sirius!" Remus growled, "What would you do if it was James that walked down this corridor? If you're going to fool around with Hayley, at least hide it properly!"

"I'm not fooling around with her," I said, as we walked towards the lake, "I love her."

"Oh c'mon! We both know you don't love her," Remus snapped.

"I do Remus, she means everything to me," I muttered.

"Sirius, you have never ever had feelings for a girl," Remus said, as we both sat down on the grass, "I don't believe you really do – maybe it's just a phase."

"Last night, we went on a broom ride-" I started.

"Wasn't there a storm?" Remus interjected.

I nodded, "And we were practicing our dives – and she pulled a 150ft dive-"

"WHAT-"

I cut across him, "But she couldn't pull up – I swear on Merlin's wonky wand, my heart has never pounded that hard – just the ten second thought that she was going to get hurt..."

"Sirius..."

"I know you're not going to believe me, I don't blame you, I haven't treated girls the best in the past," I shrugged, "But I love her and-"

"You don't have to prove yourself to me," Remus said finally.

"Thanks," I grinned, "You don't happen to have any maple syrup, do you?"

Hayley's POV

I looked past Sirius, to Regulus. He was staring at me intently completely ignoring his group of friends.

"I know he won't," I snapped at Sirius, who was saying something about Remus.

Regulus smiled at me and beckoned me over. I shook my head, "Sure," I muttered to Sirius.

"Hayley!" Sirius snapped. My eyes darted back to him, "Why are you staring the Slytherins?" he asked.

I muttered something back to him and walked off.

"Hayley!" I heard him call.

I saw Regulus waiting for me, he sneered at me. Actually I couldn't work out if it was a sneer or a smile. No, it was a smile. It was quite similar to Sirius'. Regulus looked like a younger version of Sirius. He was a little shorter, lankier (as he played the position of seeker), and his face was shrouded with a bit more darkness.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Rosier wants you to him at nine, entrance hall," Regulus said, no longer smiling.

"I have detention - and I'm going to need my wand back!" I growled.

"Don't curse the messenger," Regulus said, "You should be glad Rosier sent me, and not Rockwood..."

"So I should be glad that he sent you?" I snarled at him.

"I know about you and Sirius, I don't want Sirius mixed up in all this," Regulus muttered, "It was Rosier who cursed your broom."

"Don't worry I won't get Sirius mixed up in this," I stated firmly. I already knew it was Rosier who had cursed the broom. He had told me that I should take it as a type of warning.

"I have to warn you though, Rosier isn't playing around," Regulus said, resting his hands on my shoulders, "And you should get your arm mended..."

My arm twitched at the mention of it. It was still bruised and it hurt to move it, but I knew if I went to Madam Pomfrey, James would find out – he was in there at least twice a day.

"Why are you being so – so _unlike_ yourself?" I muttered, confused. After all the Sirius had told me about his brother, I didn't expect him to be this-?

"Why am I being so nice?" he grinned, Regulus gave me a final look, "You can trust me, I'm probably the only way you'll get out of this alive – remember at nine."

He gave me smile and walked away. Alive? What the hell was Rosier planning? I went over several situations in my head as I walked back to the Gryffindor common. Did he really plan on killing me? I didn't know what to think... he was just a kid – well, teenager... how could a teenager use an unforgivable curse? Was he full of empty threats? Wait - why was I listening to him again? Oh yeah, he said he'd sell James and Sirius out to Voldemort? That was it... It seems so long, since he told me – threatened me. I didn't know what he had planned, I didn't know how this was going to turn out... but I knew one thing for sure – I was going to let anything to James or Sirius. And I'm going to do everything in power... or not in my power to make sure they don't get hurt...

"I saw you!" James yelled at me, as I entered the common room. He, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter were crowded around the fireplace. Everybody threw a confused look at James and then me.

I quickly exchanged glances Sirius, who shrugged.

"I saw you talking to Regulus!" James said jumping up, "What did he do to you?"

"What? When did you see me?" I asked, trying to act frustrated.

"Lily told me! And I checked the map..." James trailed off.

"James!" Lily cried, slapping James on the arm.

"Why would you tell him something like that?" I snapped at Lily, she looked a bit taken back my attitude. Normally – I stress the normally... if I hadn't just found I was going die... I would never speak to Lily like that... but if I had to be rude and alienate everyone around me to keep them safe – that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Don't get snappy at her! What we're doing with him?" James said, defending Lily.

"What I do, and who I speak to is none of your business Evans! And why do you have to be a tattle tale and go tell James?" I snapped at Lily again.

She looked as if she were about to retaliate but James cut across her, "Leave her alone! What were you doing with him?"

"What I talk about with other people is none of your business!" I yelled. It was frustrating enough him telling me who I could or could not but even more so when questioned who I talked with, 'And I'll have you know, we were just passing by and WE TALKED ABOUT QUIDDITCH!"

"Oh – I thought he was-"

"Yes, I know what you thought, I wish, that just for once you would leave me the _fuck _alone!"

James looked taken back by my sudden rage, "Something's happened to you, you're not the same person you were two weeks ago."

"Oh okay, and I bet Regulus has something to do with that!" I snapped, starting to calm down a bit.

"I didn't say that – but I know, a few weeks ago you would never talk to me like that," I muttered. He sounded slightly hurt. Maybe.

"Well, you know what?" I growled at him. I walked towards with until we were a few inches apart, "A few weeks ago you would have never treated me like how you treated this morning," I spat, poking his chest with ever word.

"What-" James started, but I cut across him.

"C'mon Sirius, let's go!" I said, walking out of the common. I could hear Sirius mutter something to James and then follow me out.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," I muttered, as we walked outside, into the open air.

"What we're you doing with Regulus, you know he's a jerk," He said, his voice growing slightly tense as we walked down to the lake.

"Sirius, you're just angry at him," I sighed, dropping onto the grass.

"I'm not angry!" he snapped at me, not joining me on the grass, "He's bad news – and you shouldn't hang out with him!" I scoffed at him as he gave me an all knowing stare.

"Sirius, what's this really about?" I grumbled, standing back up from my comfortable space on the grass.

"Do you like him? Because if the only reason you're going out with me is to get it him – it won't work," Sirius said, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently, like a six year old.

The shock of what he had just accused me off took me a while to comprehend. I stared at him bewildered for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Frustration boiled inside me, thinking back to the past couple of days and what I had gone through to protect his stupid life.

"Well c'mon!" Sirius growled, "You can't blame me for thinking you're cheating, you cheated on Sheldon!"

I could suddenly feel my heart stop, did he just accuse me of cheating? It was like my heart jumped out of my chest and he just stomped on it, "Sirius – are trying to be funny?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Are you screwing my brother?"

How was this happening? What had I done to make him think like this? I was having trouble forming proper words to say back to him, it was like my mind was having mini seizures. The confusion and hurt of his word wore of and the anger came. In a few seconds my emotions of pain turned into anger. I looked up at him. He tapped his foot impatiently at me and before I could stop myself, my hand reached up and cracked him across the face.

"If you don't fucking trust me, after everything, you can go to hell."

I walked away from him, as he stared in shock after me. It was the second time this year I had slapped him, and it didn't feel any better than I first time.


	13. The One with the Nightmares

Chapter Thirteen

The One with the Nightmares

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My heart was beating fast; it felt like it had gone mad. My hand was sweating so badly I could hardly grasp the wand I had stolen.

"Hand over the wand," Rosier snarled to me, as I approached him. Even through the dark I could see his teeth. Rotten and yellow. Why did Slytherins have such poor hygiene?

"Why?" I asked, "I'm outnumbered, I'm not going to attack."

Rosier grinned, bearing his yellow teeth, I cringed, "But you know Gryffindors… the wand." I extended his hand out to me, "Don't make me hurt you, now…" I stayed still, ready to whip out the wand and attack, but Rosier's wand was already raised, "Crucio!"

The spell hit me on the chest. The pain was so severe, so fervent. It was as if I was being stabbed with white-hot knives. I screamed. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. And the pain stopped. I rolled over to my side and stood up, shaking uncontrollably.

"The wand," Rosier said simply with a sneer on his face, "Cru-" I thrusted the wand out to him. He took it gleefully. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the potions room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, stilling shaking. Rosier didn't answer; he looked back at me and pointed his wand, threateningly. I didn't ask again. I glimpsed behind me. Two of the hooded men followed us. I was sure they were students here, but couldn't be sure, Rosier referred to them in codenames. He pulled me into the Great Hall.

"Burn them," he snarled into my ear and shoving the wand back into my hand. He pointed at the four empty house tables, ""Just do it!"

"Why can't you?" I snapped, I would have thought he took pleasure in doing it himself.

"Because I want you to do it," he snarled, "Or I'll give your boyfriend the same treat I gave you before… Crucio!" The curse hit me again, this time on the back. I crumpled onto the floor feeling the knives digging into me; I wanted to yell to him to stop. But I was incapable of forming words. It stopped. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "I'll make sure Black gets the same tomorrow."

"Incendio!" I croaked, pointing my wand at the Slytherin table.

"Good," Rosier smirked, "Now the others."

The other three house tables jumped up into flames as well. Rosier snatched the wand off me and threw it into the fire.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rosier sneered.

"You could have done it yourself, why do you need me?" I asked.

"I like the control," Rosier hissed, "Beside, you're just the bait."

"But why the fire?" I asked.

"I like the panic," Rosier shrugged, "Tomorrow at midnight, meet me in front of the library."

"What if I forget?" I taunted.

"Don't taunt me," Rosier snarled, "Remember what I can do, make sure no-on-"

"Mcgonagall's coming!" hissed one of the hooded students from the top of the staircase. I watched as panic swept over Rosier, he my upper arm and dragged me back up the staircase. We hid near the staircase leading down to the dungeons. I heard Mcgonagall shriek and then a huge splash.

"Get the headmaster, and wake the heads of houses!" she yelled at someone. I was guessing a ghost or a portrait.

Rosier swore under his breath, "You'll have to stay in the Slytherin dorms."

"No way!" I snapped.

"You wanna get caught?" Rosier said, for a second I thought he actually cared if I got in trouble, "You're not going to ruin this for me? I can-"

"I don't care, I'll stay here," I hissed, "I'm not going anywhere near your dorm."

"Shut up," he spat at me. I heard shuffling.

"What happened," came a wheezing voice; Flitwick.

"The house tables were set on fire!" McGonagall said, her composure returning, "I found this wand amongst the rubble!"

I was forced to stop listening from then. Rosier turned to me, his face full with rage, "You idiot!"

"It wasn't my fault; it was you're idea to throw the wand there!" I cried.

"Crucio!" he yelled, his wand pressing against my neck. He pressed his hand over my mouth, as the knives burned into me. This time the pain lasted longer. It stopped. I lay curled on the floor. Rosier stood up towering over me; he kicked me in the stomach.

"Incendio!" Rosier hissed, pointing his wand at my arm.

"No!" I yelled, but my arm was already burning. I cried out in pain.

"Stop! Do want them to hear us?" hissed one the hooded students, "C'mon Rosier, leave her here – let's go!" I could tell who it was. Regulus.

"It wasn't my fault," I cried out.

"No, but I wanted to," Rosier spat, as he walked away, "And now you can't go to Pomfrey." He was right about that. They'd know I had caused the fire.

I was still crying with pain. I looked down at my arm. It was red, just as my other arm was purple and bruised. It felt like it was on fire. I got up from my helpless state, and walked into the nearest girls lavatory. I heard the muggle way to treat burns was with ice – well I didn't have ice but I had water. I put my arm under the running water. Big mistake. As soon as my arm hit the water, the pain multiplied. Now, my arm was burning even more. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. Why'd I have to do that? Like it wasn't enough...

I waited for awhile, before using the secret tunnel to the Gryffindor Tower. I wonder how James would react, now that I had missed the detention he had given me. I would to explain it to him. I didn't know what to say?

But that wasn't my biggest concern. Rosier had shown his true colours. I would have never thought it possible for him to use an unforgivable – he was only a teenager. But he had, and now I was in a more hopeless situation. But I knew I had to do whatever to protect James and Sirius.

Oh boy, Sirius. What was I going to do about that? We hadn't spoken since I slapped him – it was only a few hours ago though. Everything was going to work. Everything was going to be fine. Going to be fine. I just had to apologise to him – I did hit him a bit hard.

The dorm was dark, everyone had gone to sleep. Thank Merlin, I didn't have time to explain to people why I was coming in at this hour. I quickly grabbed a wand from someone's beside table and tapped my burnt arm. Instantly white bandages wrapped my arm. I would have to go down the library to find a spell to fix my arms.

I'll just lie down for a bit. Then I can go get change. I rolled over on my side and fell asleep instantly.

I ran through the forest. It was different than I had remembered. It was darker, colder.

"Hayley!" came a yell from somewhere amongst the tree.

I could recognise that voice anywhere, "Sirius!" I cried out. I ran deeper into the forest. He stood next to Rosier. Rosier gave me an evil sneer, before looking away at something on the ground. I followed his eyes.

James.

"How could you do this?" Sirius spat at me, "How could you be this selfish – you killed James!"

"No Sirius!" I pleaded, "It was Rosier..."

"You sold us out!" Sirius snarled, "We're going to die because of you!"

"No!" I said shaking my head, "Rosier! You can't do this!"

"You didn't listen to me! I told you this would happen!" Rosier laughed. His cold laughter echoing through the forest, "Avada Kedavra!" And with a flash of green light, Sirius was lifeless.

Sirius' P.O.V.

"Hayley?" I said, shaking her.

"No..." she muttered, pushing me away, "... You can't..."

"Wake up! It's noon," I said, "Hayley!"

"Huh?" she muttered, her eyes fluttering open, "Sirius?"

"We're all going to Hogsmeade," I said, moving away from her.

"Oh, let me just get ready," she said sitting up, "I'll meet you down stairs."

I gave her smile, and exited the room. She didn't seem angry. Maybe she had forgotten. I doubted it. Why did I have such a big mouth?

Cause you're an idiot.

Oh, you're back again?

Yeah, miss me?

Stupid voice. That was great, Sirius Black hears voices. What would people say?

"Is she coming?" Remus asked interrupting my train of thoughts, as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah, she's going to take a shower – you three go head – I'll wait for her," I said, taking a seat on the couch. James shrugged and walked out with Lily. Probably for a quick make-out session. I still didn't know if they were going out or not. James said they were friends moving slowly. Like a Hufflepuff trying to catch the snitch slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked, ready to follow James out, "With you and Hayley?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I said, waving him off, "We just got into a bit of a fight..."

"About me?" Remus said, cautiously, before taking a seat.

"No..." I mumbled, he looked at me persistently. I knew I would have to tell him of my stupidity, "I accused her of cheating with Regulus." And for the second time in twenty-four hours a sharp pain cracked me across the face, "Hey!" I cried out.

"You're the biggest jerk to have walked this planet Padfoot!" Remus growled, ignoring my sour expression of my face.

"Don't worry – she slapped me too – and told me I can go to hell!" I snapped at him, stilling rubbing my cheek, "What should I do?"

"Grovel!" Remus said standing up, "I think I hear her coming down – apologise!' Remus walked out of the common room.

"Hey!" I said quickly, as I noticed Hayley coming down the stairs.

"Hey..." she said, pulling her jet black hair into a bun. I my eyes travelled along her body, noticing how perfect she was. I met her dark blue eyes, she instantly looked away, "Where's everyone else?"

"They left," I croaked, as noticed how fitted her dress was, "Are you sure you need the cardigan? It's going to pretty hot in three broomsticks..." Oh great, why'd I sat that? Now she's gonna think I just want her to take her clothes off.

"Oh, I get cold easily," she smiled.

The trip down to Honeydukes was a quiet one. Neither of us made a sound. And I was pretty sure if there was a conversation it would be very awkward. I heard Hayley stumbled, quickly grabbing onto my arm for support. As quickly as she grabbed me she let go.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

I grunted in response. I couldn't think of anything to say – her touch scared me. Her hands for rough and cold, she did get cold quickly. Maybe I should apologise now it was the perfect opportunity – we were alone... she was cold... I could offer my cloak...

"Hay-" I began, but was interrupted, as I heard her give out a sudden loud sob. As I turned around to face her, I heard a sudden thump and someone grab my legs.

"Hayley! What are you doing?" I asked perplexed.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed her breathing loud and unsteady. She hugged my legs tightly, hitting her head against them, "I'm sorry..."

"Merlin's beard!" I cried out, pulling her up by the arms, "What are you doing?"

"I shouldn't have slapped you!" she said. I could hardly make out what she was saying, she was sobbing so loudly.

"I deserved it – babe, please stop crying," I said, shocked by her sudden outburst. I wrapped her tightly in my arms, trying to control her incessant shaking, "Where is this coming from?"

"I just kept thinking... what if something happened to you ... or me... and the last thing you remember of me was me being a complete bitch and hitting you..." She sobbed. I felt her arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer to her, "I'm sorry..."

"Babe, it's not your fault – I said stupid things – I was being irrational and my hate for my brother took control of me and I accused you of horrible things... I'm surprised you didn't slap me harder," I said chuckling.

"What if I never saw you again?" she repeated.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Is everything okay? Did somebody say something to you?" I felt her shake her head against my chest, "I am never, never, going to let anything happen to you... let alone leave you..."

"But-"

"No, nothing is going to happen," I ensured her, "Please... please, stop crying – or I'm going to hate myself more than do for saying those things to you..."

"It's not your fault," she whispered, her sobs dying down.

"It is, I trust you enough to know that you would never cheat on me or lie to me but still... I hurt you and made you upset," I said gently stroking her hair. We seemed to stand like that on stairs for hours. I waited til her sobs had completely died down and her breathing became steady.

"Oh, I made us late... we better get going..." Hayley murmured against my chest.

"You're okay now?" I asked her.

She looked up at and smiled, "Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled, "Are you sure you're okay? Can I tell you something?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, planting a soft kiss on my lips, "Yeah, tell me."

"What the hell was that about?" I growled at her, "And I know it wasn't the about the slap – some bastard said something to you, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO!"

Hayley grinned, "You're cute."

"Hey! You can't get away that easy," I snapped, "I was fucking worried – well I'm still worried – what the fuck is going on?"

"Stop cursing at me!" She frowned, beginning to descend down that stairs again.

"Sorry! But you freaked me, and don't you ever beg me for forgiveness like that ever again – I don't care if you murder my cat!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, "And you don't have a cat."

"And that's another thing! Don't apologise! I've noticed you do that a lot! Stop it," I said.

"Sorr- I mean ... okay, sorr- no, oh Sirius!" she snapped, "I'm fine, and stop with the yelling."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry then."

"What for now?"

"For accusing you of cheating, cursing at you, and then yelling at you," I grinned, "You can slap me again if you like – you know what? I think this aggressive side of you is turning me on..."

"Shut up."

"No really, join me in my bed into with it," I grinned, giving her a light squeeze around the waist. I waited for to reply but she stayed quiet, "What? No – you're a jerk Sirius or go away Sirius... I was kidding..."

"Yeah, yeah... I know," Hayley mumbled, not looking up at me.

I laughed. Did she suddenly get shy because I mentioned sex? Whatever, at least our fight was over. But her grovelling at my feet instead, of me at hers. It was definitely weird. No crazy.

I helped her through the broken tile at honey dukes, even though she insisted I don't.

"Merlin! It's dark in here," I exclaimed as I heaved myself through the tile, "Can you ignite your wand?"

"Wand?" she mumbled, "I didn't bring my wand..."

"What?" I gasped, finally making it through the hole, I fumbled around and took out my own one and ignited it, "Why not? What if we're attack?"

"You think someone we'll attack us?" she muttered, her voice was shaky again, "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay!" I stopped her. I was afraid that she's start crying again, "You don't need it." I wrapped my arms around her waist as we walked out of Honeydukes. We met a slightly flustered James and Remus at the Three Broomstick. I took a seat next to Remus as Hayley went to order us some drinks.

"What took you so long?" James snapped at me.

"Hayley-" I began, but noticed we were missing someone, "Where Red go?"

"Well I and she aren't going out... so we don't have to hang out all the time, do we?" James growled.

"Lily didn't want to come," Remus filled me in, "She's hanging out with Charles – but why'd you take so long?"

"No reason – oh James, Hayley lost her wand..." I informed him.

"WHAT?" James exclaimed, spraying his butterbeer all over Remus, "How did you come here?"

"The secret tunnel – I think you're losing it Prongs..." I said, looking at closely, "But don't mention it – I think she's PMSing so she all like ... ARRRGGGGHHH ... and emotional..."

"Wait, is she like ARGHHHHH or ARRRRGGGHHH?" James asked shrewdly, "Oh look, she'll calling me over." He got up and left the table.

"So? What happened?" Remus nudged me, still trying to wipe the butterbeer of his clothes, "Did you grovel?"

"It was weird – she grovelled at my feet, literally," I said, I watched an expression of shock wash over on Remus' face, "That's what I was like, she grabbed my legs and begged me to forgive her – she thought something bad was going to happen..."

"Maybe she was shaken by the fire?" Remus suggested.

"I don't think she even knows about that... she missed breakfast," I said, "I worried about her Remus, she's acting weird – she's yelling at James, late for classes, missing detentions-"

"Oh about detention James, can you move it to Sunday?" Hayley said, placing drink on the table and sitting down next to James, "I want to go to Halloween party."

"I'll see what I can do," James said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Oh by the way, Sheldon took her wand – I'm going beat the crap out of that guy... he's getting on my nerves."

"It was Sheldon!" I said jumping, as Hayley groaned, "Was he the one who threa-" I stopped at Hayley wide-eyed death stare.

"What?" James spat, spraying Remus with whisky this time, "He threatened!"

"Sirius forcibly kissed me," Hayley said. I gave her the 'what-the-hell' look and she returned it with the 'that's what you get' look.

"You kissed her!" James growled, jumping up and splattering his drink on Remus.

Remus jumped up too, grabbing my drink and throwing at James' face, "That was for spitting on me for the past seven years and sit down – she's messing around."

"That was uncalled for," James said over my laughter.

"Obliviously, Sirius or Hayley would tell you if they were doing something behind your back," Remus said, now sipping on his juice, "That's what I'd call smart... smart."

Hayley's P.O.V.

_I jumped over the fallen trees and tried to make it over the fence with the barbed wire entanglements._

"_Wait," I cried out, "Don't! My hand is stuck." I didn't know how it got stuck in the barbed wire but it was. _

"_You already killed your boyfriend, I just have to finish you off," Rosier growled, pulling me. I felt my arm scrape against the –_

And I woke.

I looked around the dorm, everyone was still sleeping – I checked my watch – it was only two. My breath was unsteady and sweat covered my body. I looked down at my bruised arm; it felt like it was actually stuck in the barbed wire. I looked over to the other hand, I had bandaged it. Looking at my burnt flesh made me sick. I took up my top and pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt. I couldn't sleep in this bed now...

I wandered, out of the room and down to the boy dorms. I peeped into the room, lights where glowing from under through the curtains of several beds. I walked over to Sirius' and withdrew the hangings of his bed. Sirius sat on his bed, with his legs stretched out with a bag of candy in his lap.

He jumped as he saw me throwing candy everywhere.

"Sorry!" I apologised, taking a seat next to Sirius.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Sirius asked quickly, "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing..." I said forcing a smile, I reached over the gave him a light kiss on the cheek,

"Is this about the hall? The Fire? Did you have a bad dream about it?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arm around me.

I tried to act cool but my voice betrayed me, "No, it wasn't about that..."

"Tell me what's going on," Sirius said, giving me a light squeeze.

I seemed to melt at this touch, his smile, his words. I just melted at him. Make sense?

"Everything is fine..." I sighed. I couldn't tell you how hard it was for me to keep lying to him. I just wanted to reach out, kiss him passionately, and tell him everything. Tell him about Rosier, tell him how about my bruised arm, and tell him about my burnt arm. Tell him it was I who stole Lily's wand and caused the fire. Tell him I was trying to save his life.

"You had bad dream didn't you?" Sirius said, raising one of his eyebrows at me.

Oh my merlin! Why couldn't he just shush?

"You want me to go?" I asked, maybe a bit too harshly. Oh, great, now I felt bad.

"No!" Sirius said quickly, "Stay... was the dream about me?"

MERLIN HELP ME. This boy is going to drive me crazy.

"Sirius!" I snapped, pushing him away.

"Okay! Okay!" He said putting up his hands in defeat, "I'm sorry, I just worry..."

"Don't I can take care of myself, I'm a Gryffindor!" I said, maybe a bit too loudly. But I kind of wanted him to take care of me. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and never let go.

"You say that now, but wait 'til you get attack by a giant marshmallow, and then you won't be all who-lee-do-da," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"What? Really? Do you actually go to school?" I chuckled.

He grinned at me, before giving me a death stare, "As a matter of fact I do, and I do not like these constant accusations of me being stupid..."

He rambled on for an hour or maybe more. I couldn't tell, I had drifted away in his arms, exactly where I wanted to be. But all good things must come to an end, and they came to a halting end the next day over lunch.

"James! Please!" I begged him. He had rescheduled my detention to the night of the Halloween Party and I had been planning to come for weeks. Me and Sirius had it all worked out. I would tell everyone, I was sick and couldn't come, and then later get dressed and meet Sirius there. It was a masquerade, so James wouldn't even know.

"No, you skipped detention last night!" James growled at me, "And I'm not making excuses for you for the teachers – you didn't even give me a damn reason!"

I had no choice but to skip it. Rosier had told me to meet at nine, when I started detention. Why was James being so unreasonable? He'd always let me off or change the day at least! I blame Sirius; he just had to drag me unto the Quidditch pitch. And here I am lighting the hall on fire, to save his life. But I had to say Rosier's plans did not make a lot of sense... he wanted me to do things he could do himself... and he knew how to use unforgivable curses! When did we ever learn that in Defence?

I looked up at James, I saw Lily give him a little smile. Oh. So he was only giving me detention to impress Lily.

"Well I'm not going!" I snapped. I rather get ten more detentions, then not spend the night with Sirius. Not that we had anything in plan.

"What has gotten into you?" James asked surprised, finally finishing his soup, "You're going to that detention, or you can triple it."

"Done."

"WHAT!" Remus said, spraying his potatoes all over James, "You want to come to the Halloween party that bad?"

"James, just move it!" Sirius said, speaking up finally. He had been a little quite through this whole conservation. I hope he still wants to go with me.

"Hayley?"

I turned around to see who had called my name. Regulus. Fantastic.

"Regulus?" I hissed, I gave Sirius a death stare, telling him to stay quiet, "What are you doing?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"No, you can't," James snarled, as I got up, "Go back – you're going?" I ignored James. Idiot.

Regulus grabbed my arm; I let out a loud yelp as pain vibrated through my body, everyone behind me turned to look. James, Sirius and Remus sprang out of their seats – with James and Sirius brandishing wands.

"He stepped on my toe," I grinned back at them. They all sat back down hesitantly, "I'm fine," I added.

But that really hurt. I really should get it looked at, but anybody would tell James.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I growled at Regulus as soon as we were out of the hall.

"You should thank me, Rosier said we're meeting before the feast – if you have plans cancel," Regulus said.

Oh great, now I couldn't go to detention or the party with Sirius.

"That's fine," I snapped at Regulus, he looked a bit taken back by my reaction, I quickly apologised, "Sorry... yeah, I'll be there, thanks." I forced a smile at him.

"I guess you didn't get your arm fixed?" Regulus said. It was an awkward conversation, and he kept forcing it. Was he waiting for something?

"Pomfrey would tell James... I'm sure of it..." I grimaced.

"Would you like me to fix Pomfrey up?" Regulus grinned, almost matching Sirius'. It could never be as good as Sirius'.

"What? No!" I snapped, outraged at his suggestion, "Look, thanks a lot but just don't do anything..."

He nodded. I waited a few more seconds for him to walk away.

"Oh – okay... I better go..." I said awkwardly as he continued to stare. He didn't say anything. It was like that awkward eye contact you get with someone on a bus; you're both looking at each other waiting for the other to look away.

And before I knew it my day had gone from bad to worse. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Hayley..." came a soft mutter from behind me. Sirius Black. The man with the worst timing.


	14. The One with the Leftover Feelings

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned _

_-William Congreve_

"Hayley..." came a soft mutter from behind me. Sirius Black. The man with the worst timing.

I turned around slowly.

Please, let it not be Sirius. Please. Let me be wrong.

Shit. Let me drop dead.

"Oh hey, Sirius," I said, trying to act casual. I don't think it worked because his face had just turned as red as James' does.

"What's going on?" he said hissed, more at Regulus than at me. Well, at least he wasn't angry at me. That was a plus, right?

"Hayley and I like each other," Regulus smirked. Did he plan this, or does he make it up as he goes along? But, oh boy, I could have hit him then. Lucky for me, Sirius did it. In the split second I had turned to look at Regulus, Sirius lunged at his brother and punched him causing him to stumbled and fall.

"Sirius!" I cried out in shock, as he took another leap towards Regulus. I quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back towards me. Sometimes, my own strength surprised me.

"I was kidding you son of a bitch!" Regulus growled, standing up and brushing himself off. I squealed at the blood pouring from his nose, I opened my mouth to say something to him but he had already started to walk away.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN – YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Sirius roared.

"Muggle fighting?" I snapped at Sirius, "Really?" I had got into the habit of saying 'really' instead of 'seriously' because he always made a joke out of it. And to tell you the truth the joke wasn't very funny.

Sirius snorted at my comment, "Kissing my brother, _really_?" He said mocking my tone.

How dare he? I didn't sound like that! It sounded more like – no, focus. I quickly pulled him into the nearest classroom.

"One; _he_ kissed me," I said, ticking it off my fingers, and then I lied, "And two; it was on the cheek!"

"IT SO WAS NOT! ... At least not from where I was standing!" Sirius said, pulling that face which I always thought he had learned from McGonagall.

"Unless, you were me – that is standing in front of Ros-gulas while he kissed me, then you really can't tell," I said. I was thinking way too much about Rosier. Maybe I had a thing for him – haha. No.

"Well – well – you see – no," Sirius mumbled. I waited for him to organize his thoughts, no sorry, thought. Just one.

"I wish you would just tell me what's going on," he said, finally. He raised his hand and gently stroked my cheek. His fingers were rough and jagged, probably from all those years of Quidditch. But still they were warm. He cupped my face with his hands, and brushed his lips against mine. I could melt at his touch. And I knew for everything to be alright, I had to tell him.

"I love you," he muttered, pulling away from me, "And I want to know that you love me too..."

"I do – and that kiss meant nothing – okay it was on the lips, but he kissed me!" I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you – and I'll do whatever it takes for you believe that..."

"Stop talking to Regulus." The words seemed to roll of his tongue, like he had them ready at the beginning of this conversation.

"Done," I said. He didn't seemed shocked by my answer, more like he knew it was coming.

See, he was cheeky; he knew I didn't kiss Regulus and knew I wasn't cheating on him but he used this opportunity to make sure I wouldn't talk to Regulus. He was smarter than I thought.

"But wait, I have to tell you something," I sighed. This non-sense had to stop. I was a merlin-damn Gryffindor. Not some pathetic idiot who cowered when a Slytherin spoke. I wasn't a Hufflepuffs … It's true, I'm not being housist. I would tell him everything. Everything about Rosier, Regulus and why all this was happening.

"No, it's okay," Sirius said, he pecked me on the cheek, and then added, "I trust you."

"No – but – just listen-"

"Sirius – there you are! James is asking for you," Remus said, bursting through the door, "Oh, am I interrupting?" I swear on Merlin, boys have the worst timing.

"No," Sirius said, letting go of me, "Did he say what for?"

"Something with McGonagall – but he's annoyed that you don't have your mirror on you," Remus shrugged.

"Okay, I better go."

"No – Sirius, I need to tell you something," I said, almost begging him.

"I think this about the match – why don't we talk after classes?" he asked me.

"Okay," I sighed, he gave me a smile before following Remus out.

He just couldn't wait ten seconds. That's all it would have taken me to tell him what was going on. Why couldn't he wait? Everything was so close to being over. All this stupidity and non-sense. I guess I could wait another two hours. But sooner or later I would have to explain what had happened to my wand and why I screamed when somebody touched my arm.

I picked up my bag about to leave the empty classroom, when someone else walked in.

"What do you need to tell him?" Rosier snarled.

My skipped a thousand beats, I fumbled around for my wand then remembering that I didn't have one.

"I need to get to class Rosier," I croaked, my voice didn't seed to be working properly and neither did my legs.

"I won't keep you," he said, fiddling with his wand, "But be careful; my wand may just slip and do something I'd know you'd regret."

"Enough with these empty threats, Rosier," I spat, "Stop playing around and just tell me what you want."

"I don't want anything," he sighed, "It's He-who-must-not-be-named-"

"Voldemort is a coward," I spat.

"Tut tut, before careful what you say," Rosier said slyly, a small grin playing on his face, "You have a choice Hayley, you can kill your brother and your blood traitor boyfriend or you can do what I tell you."

"What your telling me to do doesn't make anything sense!" I snapped at him, "You could do it yourself!"

"I'm training you," He said simply, "To become a death eater." He gave me his disgusting crooked smile before exiting the room.

"Rosier – wait!" I said following him. I looked down the empty corridor, but he had already disappeared into his classroom.

So this was his plan. Can I just add that it's a very stupid plan? No way in hell I was becoming a death eater. Rosier was mental. I am a bloody Gryffindor, why did I cower at his feet with every threat he made. It was time for all these secrets to end.

But within the next few hours, I would regret ever thinking this, because his threats weren't as empty as they seemed.

"Hayley!" came a familiar voice from down the corridor.

I turned around, for the first time today it was a face I was actually glad to see, "Kat!" I sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I could say the same for you," she grinned. I had spent six years with her grin and I terribly missed them, "You wanna go down to Hogsmeade – I need a break."

I laughed, "We just had lunch." That was Kate. Whenever she was fed up with something, she would run. Take a break.

We quietly made our way down to Hogsmeade and picked a comfy seat at the back of three broomsticks.

"So, what's going on with you?" I asked her, sipping on my Butterbeer.

"Phillip is finally getting married," Kate sighed. Phillip was Kate's older brother and he wanted to get married to his girlfriend for three years, "But to Carol."

This Carol was new, I had never heard of this Carol, "But I thought you're brother was going to marry Jane?" I said to Kate.

"No, it didn't work out," Kate said, shaking her heading, "It seems like ages since I talked to you," she sighed.

I nodded. I can't believe I didn't know about Carol. But I guess I was busy with Rosier – who was going to be expelled. Because I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not going to take his crap.

"You always seem to hang out with James now," she continued, twirling her wispy blonde hair between her fingers, "And I always see you hanging out with Rosier and Regulus – is something going on?"

I shook my head. Well, I couldn't tell her. It was Kate.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Have they been bothering you again? Like they used to in first year?"

I shook my head again, pretending to be interested in my Butterbeer. It was quite foamy. Like seafoam. Foamy. That's nice.

"I can rough them up for you," Kate grinned, tearing me away from my foamy thoughts.

I looked up at her and smiled. She wouldn't hurt a fly unless she really had to. Of course I could her tell. I knew her since first year. If there was one person I could tell who would know what to do it would be Kate.

I sighed and rolled back my sleeves, it seemed a perfect way to start. Kat reacted exactly how I thought she would, she gasped and gave me that disgusted look.

"Oh my Merlin!" She squealed, "What happened?"

"Rosier," I said.

And I told her everything. I watched her has her emotions ran over shock, to anger and then finally to confusion.

"Why is he threatening you with Sirius?" she asked finally.

Well, I guess, she was my best friend. If I had told her everything, I could tell her about Sirius.

"I love him," I sighed dreamily, "We've been going out for a few weeks and Kat, I love him so much..."

"You and Black are dating?" She spat at me.

Maybe I mis-read her tone, but was she angry at me? After all that I had told her.

"How could you do this – you knew _I_ liked him!" she growled.

"Kat – that was in second year!" I grinned, "I didn't know you were still hung up on him!"

"Yeah..." she muttered, calming down. Wow, that was quick. I was good. But really, that was a twelve-year old crush. I mean I had a crush on Profess- no, wait. Never mind.

"I'm going to tell James and Sirius about this, you're right it's stupid keeping this from them," I said smiling.

"Are you sure you should tell Sirius?" Kat asked, "Maybe you should break up with him."

I laughed at her, "You're so silly sometimes Kat, I love him – oh and now I'm late for meeting him."

"Oh..."

I stood up from my seat and placed a few galleons on the table, "We'll talk later okay?"

I raced out of the Three Broomsticks I was thirty minutes late for meeting Sirius. Everything was finally working out. Me and Kate were finally talking again. And I had told someone! Rosier was going to get in trouble; I would stand up to him! Everything was going to work out! I could almost jump in joy. I was so ecstatic my arms didn't really hurt too much. Everything looked so much brighter! It felt so much better. I was being silly before, Rosier was just being a prat.

I was practically skipping down the dirt road of Hogsmeade. Everything was going to be fine.

"Hayley!"

I could recognise that voice, "Regulus! I've had enough of you! Just go away – I don't care who you're trying to help..." I smiled to myself; everything was going to be okay.

"Wait!" he said, jogging after me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Ahh!" I yelled freeing my arm from his grip, "Would you leave me alone?"

"Look what I did before-" Regulus started.

"I don't care!" I growled at him, "You can kiss me a thousand times! I'll still love Sirius, and he'll kill you," I said laughed.

He leaned forward and kissed me again. But this time it didn't last as long, his lips had barely touched mine, before I pulled away.

"I was kidding, you can't kiss me," I spat, rubbing the feel of his lip off mine, "You can go to hell Rosier, I hate you." I didn't really, Ohhh. That felt good. Much better than when I had told Sirius.

"You don't hate me because I'm evil! You hate me because I know it!" he yelled after me.

Whatever, I still hate you. Kind of.

Fabulous.

I was ecstatic.

Everything was going to be fine.

"Hayley? Why weren't you in class?" somebody called out, I looked around to see who it was. Boy I was just running into everybody today!

"Hey James, I just needed a break – where's Sirius?" I asked looking around.

"He said he was waiting for you – needed to talk to you or something..." Remus trailed off.

"Is everything okay?" James asked. He must of repeated that same line to me about a million times this week.

"I think he wants to talk about Regulus – we'll meet you here in like half an hour okay?"

James nodded. He looked upset. Sad. I wonder what was wrong.

But no, I can't think about that. I had to keep in mind I was going to tell Sirius. Then I was going to tell James. And then we were going to kick Rosier's ass – or just tell a teacher ... whatever works. I'm a Gryffindor, I wasn't going to hide away in a stupid corner and let some jackass take advantage of me. And NO WAY was I going to become a death eater. It was bad enough I kissed one – well he kissed me – TWICE.

Oh yes, I was sure Regulus was a death eater. He had the manners and hygiene of one. But ... I had to admit he seemed like a good guy, all the kissing aside, he had tried to help me and of course he was trying to save Sirius' life.

He wasn't half bad then.

James' P.O.V.

"Remus, I'm telling you," I said, walking into the three broomsticks, "There's something going between Regulus and Hayley – oh hey Kate - you okay?" Ah, the perfect person to ask.

"Fine," she growled, empty her purse and placing a few sickles on the table.

"Hey I have a question for you-"

"James, if something was happening Hayley will tell you," Remus sighed, trying to pull me away from Kate.

"No Remus, something is going on and she's obviously not telling me!" I snapped, I turned back to Kate, "Ka-"

"Nothing is going on between her and the Slytherins," Kate sneered at me, before walking away.

"No wait, what about Regul-"

"Nothing is going on between her and Regulus," Kate snapped at me, "It's Sirius she's fucking, I bet that's what she went to do now– yeah, that's right Potter, my best friend just screwed me over!"

A/N: Muhahaha i told you im evil ... i was very close to giving you a preview, i had saved it and everything, but giving you the preview spoils the next chapter. so i shall refrain.

I appreciate all the criticism i get (constructive), so let me know!

So, tell me what you thought of this chapter :) tell me about my typos because i'm too lazy :P

So leave me reviews, tons of them ... i love them, I love repsonding to them ... i just stare at the screen, refreshing and waiting to see which special reader I've got a review from :)


End file.
